


GE并非本意【下】

by ZCRXC



Series: 并非本意系列 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Determination (Undertale), Fanfic, Fluff and Angst, Humor, OOC, Other, Parody, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, be, suicidal, 传说之下, 刀子, 致郁, 花福, 虐文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCRXC/pseuds/ZCRXC
Summary: Frisk是怎么从怯弱的小孩子一点点变成狂气小疯子的呢？
Relationships: Flowey/Frisk (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: 并非本意系列 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192054
Kudos: 12





	1. 醒悟后的散心

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是以游戏《Undertale》/《传说之下》的屠杀线剧情作为基本走向的同人文。并非本意系列的第一篇。正剧向，全文14w字，慢热。  
> *主要讲述了主角Frisk从怯弱的小孩子一点点变成狂气的小疯子的故事。虐全员，主虐Frisk。有OOC。  
> *第一人称。  
> *2016年首发贴吧。  
> *文笔糟心，全靠剧情。
> 
> *都接受的话，祝食用愉快。

꧁【梦境】꧂

眼前是一个深邃而古老的山洞，抬头便能看到一片明媚的阳光。  
“今天天气真不错呢……”抬手挡了挡有些晃眼的阳光，“鸟儿在歌唱，花儿在绽放。”  
“在这样一天里，像我这样的孩子……”  
这里是Ebott山。  
“怎么想都不应该做这种事吧……”  
自嘲地笑了笑，我走进了山洞中。  
“传说那些爬上山去的人们从此再也没有回来过。”脑中回想起了从他人口中得到的不知是否可靠的消息。  
对，我是来自杀的。  
并不是想死，只是不想活了而已。  
记得有句名言是这么说的——生要比死更难。死，只需要一时的勇气，生，却需要一世的胆识。  
呵呵，“死只需要一时的勇气”？开什么玩笑？我可完全不同意这种看法。因为死亡……  
根本不需要任何勇气！  
进入山洞的内部，越往深处走，光线便弱。  
我并没有遭遇什么，生活还算幸福美满。我很好，身体很健康，家庭也不贫困，家人也爱着我。如果全世界的人都把自己承受的痛苦公开并从大到小进行公正的排序，我大概会排到第40亿之后。  
这样的一个人想要自杀，或许大部分人都会无法理解吧。  
生命原本就没有意义，我们只是上帝的玩具。获得生命就是患上一种绝症，人生的旅程就是体验疾苦。求生的本能是满怀恶意的上帝对祂的玩具们的限制和诅咒，让我们哪怕知道生存是骗局也心甘情愿地深陷其中。  
继续逐渐深入山洞，我的视觉已经完全起不到作用了。  
年幼和衰老的时候，自身的体能差，想做但是无法做到的事情一大堆。不但自己痛苦，还要拖累别人，增加照顾自己的人的痛苦。  
更糟糕的是，其余的时候痛苦更甚。  
现在必须再加上双手一边摸索一边慢慢前进才能保证不摔倒。我可不想摔倒，我讨厌痛苦。  
无法满足物质需求时身体需要承受的痛苦并不是那么多，最多也就是饥寒交迫。只需要通过学业或事业带来收益解决物质需求保证温饱就好。对，痛苦不多，但要解决起来却很难。  
精神上需要承受的痛苦就复杂了。愤怒、悲伤、恐惧、憎恶、仇恨、嫉妒、担忧、惊惶、厌烦、孤独、遗憾、鄙夷、自卑、失落、绝望……永远不可能罗列完，因为人生下来就是受苦。  
生苦、老苦、病苦、死苦，爱是苦，怨也是苦，求不得苦，放不下苦。无论什么，都伴随着苦。  
活着的苦，必定远远大过乐。  
明白这一点之后便很难再感受到幸福，名为“求生欲”的枷锁也终于解开。然后，我便没有了存在于世的必要。  
我不习惯散布负能量，这种事情自己意识到就行了，我谁都没去说。退一万步来讲，就算说了又怎么样呢？他们会用什么理由来劝说我呢？那种蠢得要命的“你连死的勇气都有，为什么没勇气活下去”？还是“人最宝贵的东西是生命，生命只有一次”？  
是啊，正是因为我没有勇气，所以我能很轻松地选择死而没办法活下去。生命只有一次，死亡也同样只有一次。死亡也是同样宝贵的只能经历一次的解脱途径。  
死亡的方式方法有很多种。但是……虽说同样都是要离开的人，但在意的事物总归是不同的。  
有的人会留下一封遗书，然后选择痛苦程度极小的一氧化碳中毒的方式结束生命。我也想要那么做，但是我做不到。我还没有完全看开，我不得不去在意还想活着的人的感受。显眼的死亡对他们的影响太大，对他们来说还是失踪更加容易接受。所以我没有透露任何讯息就来到了这里，毕竟死在这里绝对不会有人知道。只是一个无关紧要的人失踪了而已，地球依旧会自转。的确会有人在意，也会有人悲伤，但那又如何呢？那种状况不会持续太久的。即使会被人关心，即使会被人需要，但我依然无关紧要。  
“啊！！”突然踩空了一脚，条件反射地立刻抓住了旁边的石壁。我的叫声在洞里回荡着，回音让我明白我踩空的那一脚下方就是深坑。  
“哈哈……本来都是要自杀的，紧张什么？”  
该死的求生欲。  
我松开了抓住石壁的手。  
如果不停下来冷静思考，人类根本无法与求生欲带来的第一反应对抗。  
“人的一生应该是这样度过的;当他回首往事的时候，他不会因为虚度年华而悔恨，也不会因为碌碌无为而羞耻……”我想起了以前看到的一段话，不过后面的内容记不清了。  
回首往事的时候不会悔恨的人能有多少？每个人都后悔过，没有人能够从出生到入死不做错任何一件事。除非能够控制时间。  
如果真的可以的话……生命残余的痛苦就非常有限了吧。能够做对任何事，能够做好任何事，能够使所有的幸福最大化，能够使所有的痛苦最小化……如果能够控制时间，我绝对不会觉得这么痛苦，更不会做结束自己的生命这种事。  
“哈……我在瞎想什么呢？”  
生命就是要在无尽的悔恨和遗憾中落幕。  
展开双臂，向前倾倒。  
还是苏格拉底说得好——“我去死，你们去活，究竟谁会更幸福，唯有神知道。”

꧁【梦醒】꧂  
……  
梦中的失重感让我浑身一抖，打断了我的浅眠。  
“啧。”  
hp只恢复到了47。不得不承认坚硬干冷还布满灰尘的桥面一点都不舒适。  
“如果能控制时间就绝对不会觉得痛苦？更不会做结束自己的生命这种事？”梦中的内容就是在我堕落到如此地步之前发生的事，所以我还清楚的记得，“哈哈哈……不管回想多少次都……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
天真。太天真了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……这是我这辈子说过最有趣的笑话！”  
愚蠢。太愚蠢了。  
自以为找到了真理，明知自杀会给他人带来痛苦，却还是不顾一切地做了最任性的决定。  
“所以现在，惩罚到了。”  
已经过了太久太久，我甚至都已经忘了那些会在意我的人的相貌。  
起身继续前进，穿过山洞，走过坏掉的LED显示屏，路过一个没人站岗的哨站和一个毫无用处饮水机。  
想要提前结束生命还能升入天堂，就不得不在死前受完今生原本应受的所有的苦。如果在活着的时候没有经过足够的磨难，死后是无法升入天堂的……  
“落到如此地步也只是自食其果而已。”  
前方就是实验室，在这十字岔路口的正中央，存档点早已不再闪耀。失去了决心的人，当然不可能看得见它。不过看不见也无所谓了，我背得住它的位置。  
抬起手在大概位置上摸索着，好像勉强存了个档的样子。连hp都没有恢复。  
看来……我还有残存的决心？  
“不过……看来是存不了几次档了。”  
真是吃力……比起第一次完全无意识的存档，我的决心到底减弱了多少？  
吃惊于自己到现在竟还在纠结这种毫无意义的问题。转身走向南方的河流。  
无所谓了，没有决心又怎样？不就不能存档吗？本来也就没必要存了。  
“……”  
仔细感受了一下，什么都没感觉到。很好，看来Chara是已经在睡觉了。  
最初摔落到这里的时候……第一次被花朵吓到，第一次被家人以外的人悉心照料，第一次因为决心而读档，第一次被如此强烈的执念和希望驱使着去完成自己的目标……  
那是第一次，真正的第一次。那时我没有残害任何一个生命。  
可如今，我即使忘记一切，也只会走上最崎岖的路，做最错误的决定。  
是因为心境的差距？因为真正的第一次是怎样都无所谓的心态，而忘记一切之后的我却还想要个轻松地死法？还是因为杀戮的坏习惯已经深入骨髓了？  
呵呵……  
走下梯子，映入眼帘的是熟悉的河、船以及不知是船夫还是船妇的怪物。  
我就是能把所有的事都做到最糟，不管是因为有意还是无知。  
“恰啦啦。要乘船……”没等祂把话说完，我便直接跳上了船。  
“雪镇。”  
我打算去那里休整一下。虽然并没有必要，但是hp不满真的让人异常不爽。  
祂也没对我这失礼的行为进行评论，只是唱着歌重新目视前方，一如既往的。  
回想在自己恢复记忆之前的种种行为……真是太杞人忧天了，不是吗？稍微嘲笑了一下因为想得太多而没拿新鲜的肉桂兔包的自己。虽然冷得发硬的肉桂兔包味道并没有变，不能说难吃。但那种咯嘴的口感……绝对不可能让人说好吃吧！  
用于证明“因为地球是圆的，所以南辕北辙也可行”的船动了起来。这船只会一路向西行驶，看起来慢悠悠的速度却能在极短的时间内到达必须朝相反方向行驶一段算不上长的距离才能到达的位置。  
或许祂也会瞬移？或者？空间扭曲压缩什么的？  
但是祂从未对我出过手，不论我做了怎样的事。  
“恰啦啦。”路程过半，差不多到时间了。祂一如既往地开始透露很重要或者毫无用处的信息，“有一个戴着兜帽的人在暗处观察。”  
这次又是这条讯息吗……  
“人？哈哈……”我扔掉了坚固手套，挽起袖子把手臂伸到水里翻搅，“你完全可以直接说骷髅。”  
这条澄澈的河里，没有水虎鱼，没有水蛭，没有孑孓，更不会有Froggit的后代。  
“也许吧，那不重要。恰啦啦。”祂依旧欣然地唱着歌。  
我搞不懂祂，Temmie也是。他们知道很多的事情，但却一直在装傻。跟sans一样，却又截然不同。  
同样的是对一切都毫不在意的态度……或许实力也是？呵，谁知道呢？  
不同的是……他们能真正地做到洒脱地怡然自乐，而sans只是悲哀地苦中作乐。  
所以我才会从sans那里入手。从他们这心态看来，我是奈何不了他们的……  
真让人羡慕不是吗？已经到了没办法去嫉妒的程度了。  
空气逐渐变得凉爽。一曲唱毕，祂停了下来。这让我突然也想唱些什么，或许是已经习惯了坐在船上耳朵听到的就是歌声的感觉。  
就唱那个吧……是上次还是上上次编的？是将就着第一次在雪镇旅馆里和死亡后都经常听到的旋律……我应该还记得词。  
“无法停止的重置  
不受我控制  
时间停止的装置  
最后的尝试  
无路可退隐瞒真相  
终归深陷荒凉  
倦怠放弃迷茫恐慌  
已厌率由旧章  
与其迷失于绝望  
不如委身于疯狂  
至少不必再感彷徨  
也不会觉心伤  
But nobody came  
无聊的关爱一成不变  
But nobody came  
拒绝友谊消遣  
But nobody came  
名副其实女英雄出现  
But nobody came  
无观众的表演  
戴着兜帽的骷髅  
孤注一掷地坚守  
……”  
……不对。那旋律应该早就已经结束了。  
“……恰啦？为什么停了？”  
那声“恰啦”差点让我以为祂在叫Chara。  
“……没什么。”开始有些冷了，寒气透过不厚的衣服扎进了皮肤里。我有些后悔自己扔掉手套的事，也不得不立刻甩干净手上的水。“好像唱错了。”  
是时候更加精简一些歌词了。  
“也没必要这样突然停下，”祂似乎笑了，“你不承认没人会知道的。恰啦啦。”  
嗯，对……没人会知道……  
“或许你只是需要更多的时间来改改？”  
“哈哈……那就简单了。”  
我最不缺的东西就是时间。  
船渐渐地停了下来。  
“下次再来哦。恰啦啦。”

雪镇到了。  
又寒冷又宁静，这里本来就该是这个样子。整个雪域都应该是这个样子。  
穿过街道，没有别的噪音，我可以惬意地享受自己踩在雪地上的脚步声。  
“你回来做什么？”脑中突然响起一个声音，看来Chara醒了。  
“拿点补给。”话虽是这么说，不过我大概吃一点就会直接离开。没什么好带的。  
“……接下来你打算怎么做？继续一路杀下去？”  
“对。”  
我进入了之前的店铺。  
“……之前是我太冲动了。”  
“但你说得并没有错。我就是一个试图依赖能力以扰乱因果的人。”想要逃避责任，想要逃避错误，想要逃避痛苦……最终也只能落到这样的下场了，“最后……败得挺惨。”  
所有的肉桂兔包都冷透了，一个个都冻得硬邦邦的。  
看来是没办法吃了，去旅馆睡一觉好了。  
“你认为现在才是正确的吗？”一如既往的误会，一如既往的疑问，“应该用这种方式让每个怪物都得到解脱？”  
“……”突然感觉通向旅馆二楼的台阶有些长，“的确是该让每一个怪物都得到解脱。”  
我没撒谎，但也没说真心话。  
“……好吧，我不再干涉你之后的行动了。”  
“之后再见吧，晚安。”没有吵人的鼾声，入睡很快。  
可惜不能修正之前的歌词了。

……


	2. 无关紧要的梦

꧁【梦境】꧂

“噢，我的孩子。做蜗牛酱不能现在就放盐，它们会融化掉的。”  
“哇！我的天哪！这，这看起来……”  
“别盯着看，孩子。”一双毛茸茸的大爪子挡住了我的眼睛，“这种画面看上几秒钟就会好几周都吃不下蜗牛派……噢！他来了，我听到敲门声了。”  
“哎？”  
“还记得我跟你提到的那个喜欢笑话的朋友吗？”她捂住我的眼睛把我向后拽了几步，然后拉着我走向地下室，“他总会这个时间来。”  
“他是个什么样的怪物？”  
“起初我以为它是一只狗，因为它用了非常多关于骨头的双关。不过没过几个笑话我发现我错了，”Toriel笑道，“他是骷髅。”  
我们到达地下室大门前的时候，敲门声已经停止了。就在我以为那个怪物已经离开了的时候，Toriel敲了敲门。  
“谁呀？”对面传来了回应，隔着门的声音略显低沉。  
“薛清妃。”  
“谁是薛【雪】清【青】妃【扉】？”  
“刚刚被我敲的就是。”  
我在他们的笑声中反应了好半天才明白过来，刚刚那三个字应该是“雪青 扉”，指的是眼前这扇紫色的大门。  
“应该怎样形容微笑的你。”这次那只据说是骷髅的怪物起了头。  
“嗯……和蔼？”  
“羊【扬】唇一笑比较合适。”  
我的天啊！因为地上世界的一些经历，这四个字总让我想起嘴唇很长的猩猩一些魔性的表情。所以这次我们三个一起笑了，我笑得最大声。这似乎让门外的骷髅有些奇怪。  
“噢，差点忘记向你介绍了。”Toriel对我眨了眨眼睛，“这位是我今天在遗迹中遇到的生面孔，它说它之前从未出过家门。来吧Froggit，打个招呼。”  
Froggit？！等等Froggit怎么叫的来着……哦，我记得是“呱呱”和“喵”。  
“哪个……你好～呱呱。”  
“嘿，你好啊。”  
我完全不知道该说什么了。  
“呃……喵？”  
所以我干脆敲了敲门，从厨房来这里的路上我已经想好一个笑话了。  
“是谁？”  
“蝼蚁。”  
“哪个蝼蚁？”  
“会骷【哭】的髅【蝼】蚁～呱呱。”  
好像挺有效，不过我很快就败下阵来。一连串的笑话根本没办法应付。倒是Toriel游刃有余地回应着更多的笑话。有些笑话甚至我都还没听懂，他们就已经笑完并开始了下一轮。  
天啊！他们两个想笑话不需要时间的吗？！  
听了不知道多久的笑话，终于在我觉得有些无聊的时候结束了。道别了门外的骷髅，回到厨房继续做料理。  
吃完……不能说是很丰盛，但的确有些特别的晚餐后，我回到了房间。听着Toriel念《蜗牛的72种妙用》，课程结束之后我便躺到床上假装睡觉。  
距Toriel离开房间大概过了三个小时左右，我轻手轻脚地走到门边把耳朵贴在门上。听不到任何声音了。  
我小心翼翼地走着，没有惊醒Toriel。离开别墅，站在庭院里那棵一旦长出新叶就会立刻凋落的大树下。  
“总归还是感受不到求生欲的存在……”  
她对我很好，也许是太孤独？就像对待她的孩子一样，也许是失去了孩子？  
但我没勇气去承受她的期待。  
“去捡到玩具小刀那个地方跳下去吧。”  
至少不能让她看见我的尸体。

心态足够平静，因为这已经是第二次了。  
一跃而下，耳边是急速下坠带来的风声，剧痛之后一切重归宁静。  
……  
……不对。  
疼痛完全消失了，而且我能感觉得到身下柔软的触感……  
我躺在了金花丛上，再一次。  
“我……？什么？！！”  
我看着周围，几乎是努力地记住每一个细节，试图在脑海中对比这次有没有什么不对的地方。可惜，我第一次并没有记住什么细节，并没有这一次看得那么仔细。总之，这个环境……我所记得的部分都能够对的上号。  
刚刚的……是梦？  
不对，那种真实感明显超越了梦境。虽然在梦中的人是无法意识到自己是否身处于梦中的，但在醒来之后一定能意识到。  
所以我要重头再经历一遍之前的事情？这不符合常理！除非……我现在依然在梦中？  
在梦里做了一次预言梦？挺有意思的经历啊。  
但似乎并不是那样。  
盯着自己的掌心看，它并没有变得模糊。将双手握紧拳头，松开，再握拳。清晰而真实的触感也告诉我，这并不是梦境。  
“这……到底是怎么一回事……”  
……或许，预言梦本身就比其他的梦境更加真实也说不定？  
带着满腹的疑问，我决定走上梦中的道路。  
……其实，也没别的路了。  
我遇到了那朵金色花，之后的发展一切正常，就像我梦里……  
“嘻嘻嘻……你为什么要让我做自我介绍？”  
哎？  
它难道不应该说“你一定刚来地下世界，对吗？天了，你一定很困惑吧”之类的话吗？  
“假装不认识我可是很不礼貌的。看来得教你怎么懂礼貌。”  
“！！”  
不对！难道之前的一切真的不是梦！  
“Flowey不才，不得不挺身而出了。准备好了吗？咱们开始吧！”它抖了一下花瓣，“你起初很弱小，但是随着LV的提升就可以变得更强。你问LV什么意思？怎么了，当然是LOVE了！”  
现在这些话倒是跟我的印象一样了。  
“你想得到LOVE，对吗？别着急，我这就给你分一些！”它眨眼卖了个萌。  
“在地下世界，LOVE是通过……”一些白色颗粒飘浮在Flowey周围。它斜着眼睛看着不知道什么方向，似乎在思考措辞，“这些白色的……‘友谊颗粒’传递的。”  
开什么玩笑，我记得的！  
“看起来你已经等不及了，准备好了吗？动起来！能接多少就接多少！”  
我记得那些飘浮物所带来的疼痛！记得你露出的那个令人胆寒的笑容！记得那句“你个蠢货。在这个世界，不是杀人就是被杀。谁会放过如此的大好机会”！  
理所当然的，我躲了过去。它的笑脸立刻沉了下来。  
“我说伙计，你没接住。咱们再试一次，好吗？”  
这次那些漂浮物撞击过来的速度加快了，不过并不是特别快。我又一次躲过了它们。它的脸完全变了，很生气地大喊着：“你在耍我吗？你是脑残吗？给 我 撞 子 弹！！……‘友谊颗粒’！”  
你自己都说漏嘴了啊喂！  
这一次，子弹的速度变得更快。我差点就没躲过。  
它笑了起来，准确的说是笑容改变了。这次的狰狞笑容并不比我印象中的那个好看多少……  
“你知道会发生什么，对吧？你只是想看我受罪。”  
对，我知道……  
就跟印象中一样，一圈白色的子弹将我包围了起来。它说了“死吧”，接着发出了非常鬼畜的笑声。  
然后子弹在接触到我之前就消失，它被一团火焰打飞。Toriel来了。  
“真是个残忍的家伙，居然折磨这么一个弱小无助的孩子……”  
“谢谢你Toriel。”  
听到我的话，她瞪大了双眼。  
“你知道我的名字？”  
哎？  
“孩子……”她微微皱眉，“你是怎么……？”  
怎么回事？如果之前的印象并非梦境……为什么她会忘了我？  
“呃，是……是刚刚那朵花告诉我的！”我下意识地撒了谎。因为仅仅只是从她的表情就能看出来，我不应该为了唤醒她的记忆而努力。  
“原来是这样。”我的话语有明显的停顿，但她竟然没有丝毫的怀疑。  
或许……她认为我是被吓到了？  
“你还好吧？别怕，跟我来！我会领你穿过这片地下墓地。”  
我发现，所有的谜题、所有的场景、所有的对话……都与我印象中的一致。就连怪物糖果的味道都一模一样。  
(ー_ー)不同的是，我这次拿了两个。  
我知道我得冷静下来，分析一下现在的情况了……  
首先，Toriel完全忘了我。那朵花……Flowey的话语已经证明了它知道之前我所经历的事，那么……  
Toriel撒谎的可能性呢？  
……  
我想我还是换一种思路吧……  
Flowey是瞎蒙的？呃……  
不对不对不对……要是瞎蒙的也太准了，这有点扯……  
那么……假设那的确是梦？毕竟以前有看到过那种说法，预言梦跟普通梦境的真实感完全不同什么的……然后……Flowey可以探知梦境……？  
一直进行着没什么头绪的思考。不知不觉地，到了接第二通电话的时间。  
“喂？我是Toriel。我就是想问问你更喜欢哪种？肉桂还是奶油糖？”  
我突然想到，如果这一次我回答奶油糖会怎么样？  
“……等等。先不要告诉我，是肉桂吗？”  
“唉？！”这句话我完全没有印象，“呃，那个……对的……”  
“嘻嘻嘻，我有一种感觉。”我被这些没有印象的话语完全打乱了步调，“每当有人类坠落此处时，说来奇怪……我总觉得自己好像早就认识他们了。”  
这些话……细思恐极啊！  
“实话说，当我第一眼见到你，我的感觉……就好像自己在与一位老朋友初次见面一样。很奇怪，不是吗？”  
“比如……在梦里见过面……之类的？”  
“啊？”她似乎愣了愣，然后调笑着，“对啊，这个形容很恰当。”  
……我……还是一头雾水。但有一件事可以肯定。  
她并没有完全忘记，这样一来就是Flowey和Toriel都记得的境况，证明之前的事情不是巧合。我已经有一些不同寻常的能力了，如果是这样的我……或许，活着会比较有趣。  
前方就是我比较讨厌的房间，只是听声音就知道那里有很多老鼠。  
那么……我的确是做了预言梦？每一个怪物都有不同程度探知梦境的能力……这样想如何？会不会……噢！这个飘浮在空中闪闪发光的金色物体是什么？完全没印象诶！  
稍微有些好奇，伸手去触碰了一下它。感觉脑中突然清明了不少，虽然疑问还是在，不悦的情绪却一扫而空了。感觉整个人突然被正能量包裹……噢！就连身上的伤也好了！！  
突然就……不是这么讨厌这房间了呢。  
现在最大的疑问似乎变成了为什么身上的伤会突然全部好起来？不过我大概还是先解决眼前的事比较好。前面躺着一只幽灵，和印象中的一样。之前我因为恐慌，并没有看清他的帽子长什么样就直接夸奖了。这次我想再仔细看一看……  
“我就知道……”他好像非常失望。  
“唉？！”我肯定搞砸了什么……难道是因为没有第一时间回复他。  
铺天盖地的眼泪袭来，可供闪避的空间极小。  
“哇你不要哭啊！我错了，这帽子真的很好看啊！”我从背包里拿出了之前的糖果，“给你颗糖算赔罪好不好？我……我真的只有这个了！”  
他反而哭得更厉害了，我觉得我好像一个打算用加了迷药的糖毒害小孩子的人贩子。  
“搞得好像我在坑你似的，这玩意儿真的很好吃！”于是我当着他的面把糖吃了下去。说来也奇怪，吃完之后身上好像没那么疼了。  
“真的！来，再给你一个。”然而我什么也没掏出来，这下我也急得快哭了，“噢……艹……”  
之前在拿了两颗糖之后，我直接就塞了一颗在我嘴里确认味道是否跟记忆中相同。这么重要的事我怎么能忘了！这样看来不更像我在欺负他了吗？！  
没过多久我便无法忍受眼泪打在身上灼烧般的疼痛了。  
“救命啊！我错啦！呜呜……”  
“Toriel！”我大声呼救……  
但是谁也没有来。

꧁【梦醒】꧂

我浑身一抖，突然醒了过来。  
“噢……梦到第一次被Napsta幽灵虐的时候了吗……”依旧觉得有些困倦，在床上翻了个身打算继续睡，“吃什么糖啊，蠢得要死……”  
不过，如果不是因为我正好吃了那颗糖，在被打死之后说不定会往梦中梦那一方面想。也就不会那么快发现读档机制吧……  
……

꧁【梦境】꧂

……  
“总之。我很高兴你能住在这里。噢，你有什么需要吗？”  
“那，那个……Toriel……”即便这一次我们并没有接触多久，但我还记得上次她对我的好，“我，我想……回家……”  
这不太容易说出口，我的声音细如蚊呐。  
“什么？”或许是因为怪物的听力比人类强大，她竟然听清了，“这里……现在这里就是你的家了。”  
什么？！这什么意思……  
“嗯……”她看上去有些苦恼，转移了话题，“你想要听听这本我正在读的书吗？”  
她的回答让我感到不安。  
“我是说……地上的家。”我能猜到Toriel想留住我是因为什么原因，自然明白应该如何说服她，“亲人朋友们都在担心我。”  
真是不堪啊……  
这些事情分明从一开始就知道的。选择自杀的时候自认为很理智地可以放弃这一切，现在反悔了，又用这些来作为借口。  
“嗯……我讲一个关于蜗牛的趣味小知识怎么样？”她苦笑着，有些尴尬地讲着冷笑话，“你知不知道蜗牛……系鞋带的技术很糟糕？”  
不……现在，我可以看到以前看不到的光点。通过接触就可以使身体恢复到最佳状态，哪怕是死亡都只能让时间回溯到我上一次触碰光点的时间点而已。  
我不再被命运掌握，现在我可以掌握自己的命运了。  
“我需要离开遗迹。”  
我想回去，我想活下去。  
“……我有点事要做，待着别动。”她突然合上书本离开，让我有种不祥的预感，所以立刻追了上去。  
“在我们面前就是遗迹的尽头。前往地下世界其他地方的唯一出口。我要摧毁它，这样就再也没人能够离开了。现在，做个好孩子，上楼去。”  
我不明白……为什么她态度转变得这么快？差异那么大？  
“每一个坠落下来的人类都遭受了相同的命运。我见证了，一次又一次。他们到来，他们离开，他们死去。傻孩子……如果你离开这废墟，那个人，Asgore会杀了你。我只是在保护你，明白吗？……回你的房间去。”  
即便告诉Toriel我不会死，她也不可能相信吧……  
“别试图阻止我，这是最后的警告。”  
我想回去。  
“你就这么想离开吗？嗯。你就和其他那些人一样。那么，只有一个解决方式了。”  
莫名的感觉到了压力，有些喘不过气。  
“证明你自己……向我证明你有独自生存的能力。”她转过身来。  
一发火球打中了我，冲击力让我后退了几步，胸口一片火辣辣的疼。  
什么？！  
Toriel……对我攻击了？！  
她冷漠地看着我惊愕的脸，火球再次出手飞向我。  
我不相信。我完全不知道现在自己在干什么，也许只是惊恐地抱头鼠窜？  
Toriel……那个教我做派，带我捕虫，为我念睡前故事，像母亲一样温柔的Toriel……想要杀了我？！  
灼热的火球搅得我无法正常地思考。  
我原以为……柜子里那些不同尺码的儿童鞋并不能代表什么……看来我错了？也许像Toriel这样的怪物，母性光环就是天生的？那与她想把我养肥再吃并不冲突？  
……无所谓了。  
如果真是那样，我还不如继续被骗的好。反正我已经知道出口在哪里了，不是吗？我只需要被她杀掉，等到今天夜晚偷溜就好……  
关于她的……说不定，只是因为被孤独逼疯了？说不定……算了，这种令人悲伤的事实就别太在意了。  
“……”对于我完全放弃抵抗的行为，她似乎一点也没感到惊喜。  
奇怪……她难道不想杀我吗……  
我被更多的火球砸中，身上的伤势越来越严重。她皱起了眉头，火球的攻势并没有停歇……不。  
虽然火球的攻势没有停歇，但是温度明显下降了。  
她打累了吗？可我得尽快死掉啊……  
我撞向了身边比较近的火球。  
“你这是在做什么？”她好像被吓了一跳，“不战斗就给我回去！”  
做什么？这不是显而易见吗？我在找死啊。  
火球靠近时，我再一次撞了过去。有够疼的。  
还差一点……马上就可以死掉了。  
“你这样做究竟是想证明些什么？”不知为何，她看起来好像变得有些焦急，“进攻或者离开！”  
火球靠近时，我再一次撞了过去。我已经准备好回到庭院里了……  
但是我没有。  
火球避开了我，Toriel斜眼看向旁边：“不要这样。”  
是……我的错觉吗？所有的火球都避开了我？  
是真的，不论我怎么移动，火球总是闪避着我。  
她不再正视我的眼睛，握拳的双爪有些发抖。  
……天啊……我都做了什么呀……  
如她所说，不让我离开这里真的只是为了保护我。而我……因为自私，想要抛弃她离开，猜忌她的真心，还在她的关爱中自残让她伤心……  
“不要再用那种眼神看着我。”她咬着牙，从身边飞过的火球保持着绝对安全的距离，我只能感受到温暖，“走开！”  
不知不觉的，泪水已经模糊了视线。  
如果可以重来一次，我绝对不会这么做。但是……  
我会尽全力不重来的！哪怕那只是对她的关心的一点点微弱的回应。  
终于，她停下了攻击：“我明白你想要回家的心情，但是……拜托……现在回到楼上去。”  
“我……对不起……”眼泪大滴大滴的流下来，真希望这只是被烤焦的衣服熏的。  
我尽量坚定地保持着要离开这里的决心。  
“我保证我会在这里照顾好你的。我知道我们拥有的不多，但是……我们可以在这里好好地生活下去。”  
但我还是站在这里，没有动。  
“因为什么要让事情变得这么难办呢？拜托了，上楼去吧。”  
在地上的世界，除了父母，有谁会对我这样关切吗？  
我的确动摇了。但是即便如此，我依旧决定离开。  
“……哈哈……真可悲，不是吗？”她干涩的笑声或许比我的哭声更加悲伤，“我甚至不能拯救一个小小的孩子。”  
我想离开……我明明知道孤独有多可怕。  
“……我很抱歉……”  
……真是个自私鬼啊，我这家伙。  
“……”她双手的颤抖停止了，眼神也变得坚定起来，“不，我明白。被困在这种地方你是不会幸福的。当你习惯了之后，你会发现遗迹是非常狭小的。我不应该让你在这样的地方长大。”  
这样对比起来，我便更加自私了……  
“我的期望……我的孤独……我的恐惧……”这一次，她的笑容变得释然，“为了你，我的孩子……我会将它们置之脑后。”  
我用双手死死地按住嘴。哭声没有露出来，眼泪却怎么也挡不住。  
我承认，刚刚有这么这一瞬间，我后悔了。我不想离开了……  
她转过身，打开了那扇紫色的大门：“如果你真的想要离开废墟……我不会阻止你的。但是，如果你离开了……”  
“请别再回来。”她再一次露出了苦笑，“我希望你能理解。”  
我理解，如果让她看到我逃回来的狼狈样……就算只是为了我，也不可能再放手让我走了。  
甚至有可能，现在的她已经在为自己答应了让我离开而感到后悔了。  
她回身蹲下，拥抱住泣不成声的我。  
我就像木板一样站在那里被她抱着。我不敢伸手回搂住她，我知道自己很有可能会舍不得松手。  
拥抱的时间太短暂了，终究还是该离开了。  
“再见，我的孩子。”  
看着她离去的背影消失在拐角，我缓缓转身，走向了离开遗迹的路。  
这次，她没有为我疗伤。  
不论是因为情绪的波动使她忽略了，还是隐隐指望着我无法带着这些伤痛离开太远然后回到这里，又或者是别的什么原因……  
我都可以理解。  
走过一段很长的走廊，我来到了一扇门前。越靠近感觉越冷，好像有冷气不断地从门缝渗入。  
我记得这扇门，上次看到这扇门的时候我还对外面的骷髅讲过冷笑话。如今再度站到门前……或者说是重新站到门前。感觉已经完全不同了。  
“从这里出去，就算是离开遗迹了吧……”  
那时我还什么都不懂。我不知道Toriel为什么会在门边点火，不知道她为什么对那骷髅隐瞒我的身份，不知道为什么他们对话为什么一定要隔着门，不知道她为什么一到地下室就一直牵着我的手……我问过Toriel，被她简简单单的转移话题糊弄了过去，便不去在意了。因为那时的我并没有觉得这些细节是有意义的信息，认为“反正快死的人没必要知道”。而现在我知道了……  
但是我不能动摇，对吧……  
有些费力地推开眼前的大门，寒风从开口处灌进来，有少许的积雪从门上掉落了下来。虽然我是最不怕冷的那一类人，但面对现在这种情况只要是个人都会冷到受不了！  
已经不能退缩了！  
好在开门的那一瞬间只是因为气流问题导致风似乎很大的样子，实际上外面并没有刮风。抱臂攥紧衣服在雪地中行走也并没有想象的那么艰难。  
真希望赶紧出个太阳什么的……噢，不对。化雪比下雪还要冷……  
等等……这里是地底呀，出了太阳也没用……哎不对啊！地底为什么会有那么多积雪啊？！  
“咔嚓！”身后传来巨大的响声强行中断了我疑惑的思虑。  
我转过身，什么也没有看到。只是路中间有一根断掉的树枝。  
“错觉吗……？”  
继续前进了一段路。总觉得身后有什么声音，但回头总是什么奇怪的事物都看不到。  
“人类。”身边突然传来了熟悉又陌生的声音，“难道你不知道怎么跟新朋友打招呼吗？”  
天啊，不是错觉！原来真的有东西在跟着我吗？！  
我吓得连手指头都不敢动。  
怎么办？会是什么样的怪物？从以前Toriel的话中我明白外面会有狗和骷髅……但即便对于朋友也要隐瞒我的人类身份，说明外面的怪物们肯定都很可怕啊！  
“转过身来，”听着他的话，我感觉心脏快要蹦到嗓子眼了，“跟我握手。”  
我闭紧了双眼。双腿不断的打着颤，连逃的力气都没有了。  
既然都这样了，反正也没办法反抗，就按他说的做吧……但愿他会放过我，或者直接杀了我。  
我极其缓慢地转过身，眼睛都没敢睁开。伸出了抖得像得了帕金森综合症的手……  
“噗噗噗噗噗……”连串的屁声传来。  
手的确被握住了，并没有被砍掉什么的。想着“外面的怪物似乎也不是那么不友善”我战战兢兢地睁开了眼，然后立刻后悔了。  
“嘿嘿……在掌心藏放屁垫的整蛊把戏。”眼前站着一个跟我体积相仿的……怎么看都不是人的怪物，“这招总是很有趣。”  
天啊活着的骷髅！为什么同样都是怪物，Toriel那么和善，这位却这么可怕？！  
我立刻抽回了手。  
我的妈呀，我刚刚握着的是什么？！骷髅手吗？直接握住骨头就是那种感觉吗……天啊，我不要回想了！  
“总之，你是个人类，对吧？这真滑稽。”他把手收回了外套口袋里，这让我感觉舒服多了，“我是sans，骷髅sans。其实我现在应该……”  
他还在说话，但我听不清了。之前过于的紧张和惊恐让我现在有些耳鸣。我不敢打断他的话，更不敢让他重说一次。只是尽量集中精神，试图去听清他的话。可惜耳鸣的声音越来越大，全神贯注也只能判断他是否在说话而已，因为他说话根本不动嘴。他说了一会儿之后，看手势似乎是要让我过桥？  
他看起来不像有恶意的样子，而且……如果他有恶意，不顺着他来我可就更没好果子吃了。  
我朝他指的方向前进，耳鸣的症状慢慢缓解。隐约地听到他说“躲”什么“灯”，按照他指的方向，我看到了一盏外形轮廓跟我几乎一模一样的灯。我不知道他要搞什么名堂，只是躲了过去。  
过了一会儿，我看见有另外一个穿着红色围巾的骷髅过来了，他似乎没发现我。听力逐渐恢复，我努力去听他们在讲些什么，但是距离比较远，我听不清sans在说什么。另一个骷髅的嗓门比较大，我能够听到他说“我，伟大的Papyrus会得到尊敬认可”什么的，以及什么“我会每天早晨都沐浴在热吻中”的怪话语。  
“你就会坐那儿摸鱼。每天都变得越来越懒！…………sans！……我笑了但是我讨厌这样！为什么像我这么伟大的人，为了得到认可就得做这么多苦工……”他说话的声音有逐渐减小，但我都能听清。看来扰人的耳鸣已经恢复了不少。  
“哇喔，听上去你真的很拼命呢。拼命到了骨子里。”  
噗！听着sans这位只有骨头的怪物这样对话，我得用手按住嘴唇才能勉强让自己不要笑出声来。  
“呃啊！我要去瀑布布置我的谜题了……至于你的工作？你给我多长点……骨气吧！捏嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”他一边魔性的笑着一边离开了，然后突然回头追加了一声，“嘿！”  
天啊这两只骷髅红红火火恍恍惚惚韩寒后悔和韩红嘿嘿嘿……是因为骷髅都这么有幽默细胞？怪不得Toriel交了个骷髅朋友。  
我在脑内发出了杠铃般的笑声。  
“好了，你可以出来了。”  
我离开了那盏并不会发光的台灯。  
“你该走了。他有可能会回来。而如果他回来了……”他懒洋洋地闭上了一边眼眶，“你就得忍着听我讲更多搞笑的笑话了。”  
眼前的骷髅似乎并不抱有恶意。或许Toriel所说的“外界的危险”指的就是像遗迹里那些不好好听人讲话的小型怪物一样的不好好听人讲话的怪物？就像……  
刚抬脚打算前进，心中就升起熟悉的迷之心慌感。不远处，一只戴着一顶华丽的冰制帽子的怪物盯着我。  
……就像这家伙一样……  
“嗨！你的帽子非常赞！”好吧，姑且夸它两句再随便饶恕了吧。  
“切！还用你说？谁不知道啊？！”他以非常理所当然的态度接受了我的赞美，然后投来一个不屑的眼神并发起了攻击。  
“……”虽然它的态度让我很想打人……不对，打怪物。不过我还是别伤害这些不懂事的熊怪物比较……哎？！  
直到现在试图躲避，我才注意到自己的脚步异常的沉重。下意识看向自己隐隐作痛的双腿……被不浅的雪淹没了脚只是次要问题，更重要的是裤子上的各种焦痕。它提醒了我，让我想起了自己究竟属于一种怎样的状态。  
的确，我本来是全身都被烤得挺疼的，而且还没有疗过伤。到外面来这么一冻，反倒像是把痛觉神经整麻木了一样。感觉好多了，只是正常的行动不会感觉有什么异常。但是很显然，我无法发挥出需要闪避这一击的速度。  
躲不过了。虽然知道自己不会死，但我却无比的惊慌。慌到忘记了去尝试闪避，闭紧双眼尖叫着抱头蹲防。  
我不想再看一次Toriel痛心的样子！我真的很可能会反悔的！！  
冰锥刺来，感觉寒气离我越来越近。忽然好像有什么搭上了我的肩，周围突然变得安静了起来。我听不见那只烦人怪物的声音了。  
“嘿孩子……你可真吓了我一跳。”是sans有些无奈的声音，“看你之前的举动，很难想象你竟然带着这么重的伤。”  
“哎？”我睁开了眼睛把双手从头上放下来，还未站起就感觉头顶上多了一个什么东西。  
“以后要记得随身带补给。嗯……来，给你一个热狗。”  
我站起身，把头上的东西拿了下来，发现那是个热狗，还是很适合暖手的温度。  
“噢，sans……谢谢你……啊，啊嘁！”我打了个喷嚏，手上的热狗差点掉了。  
“小心，拿好你的r狗。”或许是因为我打喷嚏的样子有些滑稽？他看上去有点像在憋笑的样子……虽然他一直是一副笑脸，“你还是赶紧吃了吧，拖着这么重的伤前进可不有趣。”  
刚刚是他救了我，所以可以肯定的是他没有恶意。这个他一会儿说是热狗一会儿说是r狗的东西一定不会有什么问题。  
……心情很奇怪。外面的怪物对我没有恶意，我应该感到高兴才是……  
但是一想到或许又会再经历一次与Toriel离别时相仿的悲伤就……  
不再去考虑那些。我尝了一口热狗，味道有点……奇怪。  
“嗯……你还好吧？”  
因为这所谓的热狗，面包中间夹的并不是烤肠，而是香蒲。不过意外的并不难吃，虽然也不算好吃就是了。  
“没，没事的！我很好！”  
我一口一口地吃着“热狗”，身上的伤势一点点好起来。我注意到周围的环境发生了变化，我身处在过木桥之前的位置。  
他带我倒回来了？什么时候的事？！  
“啊嘁！”虽说是吃了热的东西，不过摄入的这点热量并不够使身体暖起来，反倒衬得周围更加寒冷了。  
“……也许这样能让你感觉好点。”他脱下了自己的外套，披在了我身上。  
“可是sans……你不会冷吗？”我一方面担心他会冷到，另一方面……  
老实说看着，他双臂都露在了外面，看着光溜溜的骨架真的很吓人。  
等等……我并没有感觉到温暖……  
“嘿，不必担心。”他闭上一只眼眶，又是那个熟悉的表情，“因为骷髅没有皮肤。”  
不对……我感觉越来越冷了。尤其是……脸上？眼睛周围？！  
“孩、孩子？”  
……很冷。  
眼睛旁边的皮肤被冻得发疼。

꧁【梦醒】꧂

我醒了过来。  
旅馆破损的窗户大开着，不停灌入的寒风带着外面的飞雪飘了进来。一些细小的水流顺着眼睛旁边的皮肤流进耳朵，眼泪堆积的地方还有一些薄冰。  
“嘁……”  
难以置信。  
我哭了？就因为梦到了Toriel对我的好？


	3. 一如既往的前路

我离开了旅馆。  
“真可怕，我怎么能哭呢？现状不是很好吗？我应该感到满足，我应该感到幸福……嗯？”  
总能够感觉到一股视线。  
猛地一回头，视线的余光在苍叶掩映之下捕捉到一抹转瞬即逝的灿黄，埋没于宁静得过头的小镇屋檐下。  
“……”至少对现在的我来说，那个肯定不是存档点。  
“Flowey……”  
曾有好几周目，我们一起行动过。但是……它怨恨于我总是不能把屠杀做到极致。

꧁【回忆】꧂

“我知道她很好，你们的感情很深。我比不上她，如果我硬要插足到你们的友情之中，一定会败得非常惨。我很羡慕无法让人讨厌的她……但我只能去嫉妒她，去恨她。”  
它愣住了，看着我脖子上的心形挂坠：“你是在说……Chara？”  
“……Flowey……我真的很想代替她。”  
啊啊……我都说了些什么奇怪的话？这可不能让你记住啊……  
“F-Frisk？”  
利刃划过脖颈。我还讨厌着疼痛，可我的身体已经很习惯了。只是这种程度不会让我麻木的身体感受到什么。  
“FRISK？！！”  
“我，不会…再说……这种话……了……”

꧁【回忆终】꧂

“……”  
在我真正放下罪恶感把屠杀做到了极致之时，我又怨恨于它总是把我当做Chara。  
“跟你成为真正的朋友……就这么难吗……”  
不知不觉走到了河边。  
“恰啦啦，要乘……哈？！”  
我跳进了河里。  
“呼……雪镇，这水、真够冷的……”这份寒冷比刀子更扎人。  
“人类，这样说不定会抽筋。最好还是……人类？”  
懒得再管身后的声音，我开始向着热域浮潜。

寒冷的水温度逐渐上升，变得清凉，接着温暖，最后几乎是滚烫。在这过程中耗费了不少的体力，真正从热域的登船口爬上岸的时候累到几乎要昏过去。  
我躺在岸上静静的休息，但因为太热而没有睡着。衣服上的水分不知什么时候完全蒸发掉的。体力回复得差不多了，我直接继续前进。  
进入实验室，无视那个一直监视着我的摄像头。冰箱的旁边有一袋半空的狗粮倚靠在墙上。看着这个我突然笑了出来。  
以前我有过把这个全部打碎呈粉末状揉成一个个像肉丸一样的球给Papyrus做意大利面的原料。噢，还有蜗牛酱。最后端上桌的时候Sans被吓得开了审判眼。不过骷髅没有味觉，真是可惜。  
因为这很有趣的事情，我笑了一会儿，但却突然停了下来。  
这一点都不可笑，Papyrus的围巾可还在我的背包里呢。  
……不。这很有趣。  
“噢，你可来啦。”不远处传来了Mettaton熟悉的机械音，“你这丑陋的小生物，把自己弄得人尽皆知，声名狼藉到这种程度……！真是令我印象深刻。”  
他讽刺地冲我鼓着掌，但我并不在意这些。  
“哦。对了。如果你在找Alphys的话，她不在这里。当你在忙着你的，咳咳，事情时……她正着手疏散大家以保证大家的安全。现在他们已经躲在你永远也找不到的地方了。”  
我看向了他身边接着洗手间标志的电梯。  
除了真实验室，他们还能藏到哪儿去呢？不过，反正我也下不去。你们这次肯定依旧切断了电梯的电源开关。  
“她并不想正面战斗。哎呀哎呀，她真是唯一聪明的那个，不是吗？”  
( '◡' )没错。不像你，每次都只会做出最愚蠢的决定。  
明知道自己的躯体弱不禁风，却仍要坚持阻止我。如果我没有使出全力，你还会死得很安心。Alphys反而会变得更加坚强，也很罕见地能够听到她直接对我说恨我，后悔没有直接杀死我之类的话语。  
( '◡' )但我，早已不再是那个恶意中还有残余善念的笨蛋了。  
握紧小刀，我前进了一步。  
“噢？真是无礼。你就是迫不及待的想要对我出手了吗，是不是？”  
没必要，反正我追不上你这个西方记者……  
“不过嘛，很——可——惜！比起尸体，这个世界更需要明星！”  
( '◡' )然而，已经不会有观众了。  
“拜拜！”  
他迅速离开了，不过这一点都不要紧。反正他之后还会出面主动阻止我。  
看着真实验室的电梯入口，我不禁好奇了起来。Alphys现在会是一副什么样的表情呢？会有多惊慌？会比提取我的决心和灵魂失败时更慌乱吗？  
嗯……应该不会吧。下边的怪物太多了，她是唯一可以领导他们的人，一定得故作镇定才行。哈哈，她可比Asgore更加不适合担任领导人的角色。

我到她的房间随便翻了些奇怪的工具便继续前进。虽然看起来很奇怪，但不得不承认它们用习惯了还是挺好用的。  
真实验室……可是一个相当糟糕的地方。

……

“天啊！”走在前面的Alphys突然回头停下，“你，你说真的？！”  
“对，第一次醒过来就变成那样了。所以第二次回地表的时候我选择跟你们呆在一起，并且当晚我没有睡觉。”所以我才会直接看到整个世界在眼前沦落的过程，“即便如此，眼前还是只剩下了……‘重置’。”  
“噢！这……这太不可思议了！”Alphys瞪着眼睛看着地板来回渡步，“真是难以置信……”  
“但我想我们应该选择相信祂。”Sans看了看显示着实验记录的电子面板，“否则就无法解释祂知道我的三重保密暗号的事了。”  
“两次了，看着熟悉的你们像对待陌生人一样对待我……而且还需要重新取得你们的信任。”  
“噢不……不不……这必须被停止。如果再这样继续下去，搞不好……”她的声音有些发颤。

“会 造 成 时 间 线 的 崩 溃。”

“什……？！！什么！！”我无法理解Alphys的意思，只是下意识地觉得那是一件很糟糕的事，“那是什么意思？”  
“大概就是……一切都会消失不见……更重要的是……”她担心的不仅是这个世界，“在时间线崩溃之前，Frisk，你的精神……”  
我理解了某一种恐惧，但暂时并没有实感。  
在地面上的时候就是这样的。日复一日只有痛苦并且毫无意义的生活让我选择了自杀，但现如今我却已经无法死去了。如果要我在固定的时间和空间中度过……永远？！  
“……孩子，”肩头突然被人拍了拍，Sans的声音传了过来，“我们会想到办法解决这事的。在那之前……”  
“请保持理智，坚持做正确的事。好吗？”

……

“是啊，我正在做正确的事。”  
又一只怪物消亡在了我的刀下，它临死前在头顶煮着的咖啡洒了一地。  
“你们会被解放……‘那个Sans’也是……”  
我原以为世界的重置跟我的决心有关，但并不是那样。  
第一次，Alphys提取决心的实验失败了，我死去了。毕竟人类灵魂跟活人的实在相差甚远。  
第二次，决心和灵魂一起被抽了出来。我没能回到自己的身躯里，但灵魂一直撑到了被重置的时间。  
第三次，完全失去决心的我强忍着活下去的痛苦……撑到了被重置的时间。  
然后……？记不太清了……我们好像是转变了研究方向，既然重置跟决心没有联系……那么，跟时间呢？  
“……你到了这里。”从前方传来熟悉的声音。  
嗯，是那只兔子。  
“那意味着Undyne……”他握紧了手中的刀，“她已经……”  
( '◡' )是啊～  
“那么，Undyne，”语气中不可置信的情感散去，“我们会替你报仇的！”  
( '◡' )就这么急着陪葬？好啊～  
他们的攻击从两个方向袭来，完全同时同步，比狗夫妇更胜一筹。  
( '◡' )但那又如何？  
02的攻击太过于老套，行动模式是完全固定的，跟Undyne差远了。把距离拉到跟他足够近，并且一边闪避着他们的组合攻击一边娴熟地洗去02盔甲上的冷却涂料。在热域，金属盔甲很快就热到让他无法忍受了。Undyne那一身更沉，我记得我甚至能闻到烤鱼的味道。  
我也讨厌炎热，但是我真感谢热域温度。没有这些高温，我永远都不会被Undyne放过然后知道她的另一面。  
……我还记得第一次哭着打电话问Papyrus“为什么她不肯饶恕我”的时候。真丢人。的确，Undyne是公认的不会伤害无辜，但是她不肯放过我。因为对她来说我并不是无辜的，我把所有地下居民的梦想与希望阻隔在外……  
( '◡' )好吧，生而为人真是抱歉。  
02脱下了盔甲，01变得焦躁不安，所有的攻击都偏离了目标。而我只是看到了……一对爱侣临近了炼狱的边缘。  
“01！别像个懦夫似的，你需要好好的把你的想法大声说出来。”我这样说着，笑得停不下来。  
他们原本就相爱，再加上现在面对着我这样的敌人，还会得到一些类似于吊桥效应的心理暗示。01慌乱地表白着，02接受并邀请他一起去吃冰淇淋。他们幸福地看着对方，一如既往的。  
( '◡' )我当然会成全你们～  
手起刀落。他们的盔甲还是脆得像纸一样。从盔甲中传来痛苦的声音，渐弱，消散。一块块零零散散的盔甲摔落在地，里面的怪物早已消逝得无影无踪。  
因为杀了02只会使01呆呆地站在原地，双手抱头。并且在那之前没有让他表白过的话，还会对这一点感到后悔。我讨厌怪物们表现出那种样子，所以先杀了他。  
“01……你……！”02用他的剑不断地敲打着地面，“……！！！！”  
( '◡' )要时刻谨记自身的所处状态啊，你们永远都不会懂吧。  
他不断握拳再放开，使出的攻击比之前密集了不少，但却没了章法。  
毕竟已经没人跟他配合了。  
“你们两个都想死吗？那意味着你们将带着爱共赴黄泉。”  
这样的攻击反倒稍微有了些挑战性，先杀01也有这个目的。  
可惜跟Undyne还是不能比。  
刀刃没入背甲，02咳嗽着，摇了摇头。重蹈了01的覆辙。  
我走向他们身后的机关，闭着眼拆下了发出橙色和蓝色激光的装置。大概十一秒，拆下来了两个。现在我也算熟手了，第一次的时候我似乎还被电死了。  
“你就没有更重要的事可做吗？”——我第一次做这种事的时候，被Flowey这样吐槽了。  
很熟悉的话语，我听过很多次。这大概是他的口头禅吧。  
“……真希望它还在身边。”  
但，这是不可能的事。  
第二层被封锁，见不到So sorry了。不过那样的胆小鬼肯定也早就去真实验室避难了吧。我并不是稀罕那一点点EXP。只是……有些怀念？  
毕竟那是我第一次亲手杀死的怪物。  
Asgore。地底唯一的国王，所有怪物的领袖，很重要。如果杀了他，整个地底世界都会乱套的……起码我当时是这么想的。  
Mettaton。地底唯一的明星，绝大部分怪物的精神支柱。很重要。如果杀了他，整个地底世界都会陷入悲伤。  
Muffet。地底所有蜘蛛的领袖。很重要。如果杀了她，整个地底世界的蜘蛛都会陷入恐慌。  
Alphys。地底唯一的科学家，很重要。如果杀了她，整个地底世界的科技水平都会停滞不前甚至倒退。  
Undyne。地底最重要的守护者，皇家守卫队长。很重要。如果杀了她……当时我还做不到。  
幽灵们。哈……就算是现在我也杀不死。  
幽默随和的Sans和纯真乐观的Papyrus。从不同的角度来说，都是地底最闪耀的明星。很重要。如果杀了Papyrus，雪镇将失去光彩，整个地下世界都会被感染上绝望的气息。而如果杀了Sans……哈哈，活在梦里。还好那时我没打算去找Sans的麻烦。  
Toriel。隐居的智囊。如果杀了她……除了Sans没人会发现……只是单纯地下不去手而已，甚至比对Paprus动手更加困难。不过仔细想想，那时候的我对除Jerry和So sorry之外的任何怪物都无法下杀手吧。  
当时已经距离雪域很远了。就算再倒回去，雪域所有的怪物都不再会攻击我，而是会友好地迎接我。所以我选择了So sorry……用这种几乎没有理由的理由。  
真正对她下杀手的时候，她反倒慌乱得只会用尾巴乱扫。躲开其实非常简单，但我没有躲，只是一动不动地站在那里承受她的攻击，并回击。  
即便如此，在真正杀死她的时候也没有感觉到半点心安理得。我杀死了So sorry，并不是在她把我打得很惨的情况之下就能够得到原谅的。这并不是正当防卫，从一开始就不是。  
然后，Sans第一次说了完全不同的话。不但发现我杀了怪物，甚至连我是故意的这一点都被发现了。  
我并不只是被Sans批评了而已。Undyne和Papyrus没有再打电话过来。我不得不杀死了Asgore并再次重置。在世界变暗之前，几乎不再理我的Flowey也终于重新开始与我交流。

“所以……杀戮也没什么大不了的？哈哈……我就知道！”

大概就是从那时起，我才迟钝地想起来……它曾经也有跟我同等的能力。我夺走了它的能力，却没能终结它的痛苦。  
也就是从那时起，我意识到了我只可能跟它是同伴。只有我们能够保留重置的记忆。  
……即使，它的记忆并不完全。

꧁【回忆】꧂

“你怎么不试试从这里跳下去？”看着从雪镇运来的冰块一块接一块地坠入核心深处，一阵接一阵地升上来大片白色水蒸汽。Flowey说了跟上次一样的话。  
“哎？我刚下去过啊，”我只当它在开玩笑，随意地追问着，“你忘了？”  
但是它却收起了笑容：“……什么？”  
它疑惑的脸让我感到恐慌。  
“你推我下去的！刚刚你还吐槽过我是个‘没防备的蠢货’！”这可是几分钟前才发生的事情。  
我不想再变成独自一人了！  
“拜托，你一定要是单纯的一时没反应过来，千万别……”我不敢再说下去。  
“这…我……”  
它此时的神情我很熟悉，熟悉到绝望。  
那与稍微有些实力的怪物们被我告知“发生过的事情”时的样子相差无几。  
“好像有点印象……”

꧁【回忆终】꧂

它无法记住我的死亡以及我死亡的那条时间线发生的事。  
可即便如此，又如何呢？最能理解我的，依旧只有它。  
脚下粘粘的。没有谜题的阻碍，很快就能走到这里。挥刀切断眼前小门上和缠在脚上的蜘蛛丝，进入了这个漆黑一片的房间。  
蜘蛛网和甜点的气味。

“你有听到她说了什么嘛？”  
绕过地上粘脚的蜘蛛网的同时，下一句话也传进耳朵。  
“那人说会有一个穿着条纹衫的人类经过这里。”  
( '◡' )就算直接把Papyrus的围巾改成衣服也不可能骗过去的。Alphys的监控还是很尽责的。  
“我听说那人类讨厌蜘蛛。”  
行动的脚步开始变得迟缓。  
“我听说那人类喜欢踩扁它们。”  
身上的蜘蛛网越缠越多，我注意着使右手尽量避开网。  
“我听说那人类喜欢扯下它们的腿。”  
前方和身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，像是一大群的昆虫爬行靠近一样。  
……虽然，我知道蜘蛛是节肢动物而并不能算昆虫。  
“我还听说……”  
前路和退路都被小蜘蛛阻挡，之前声音的主人也从黑暗中现身。随着暗粉色的身影进入视野，我的脚彻底动不了了，一如既往的。  
“……那人类的味道差极了。”我被蜘蛛网完全缠死的双脚的样子使她放松了警惕，“真遗憾，好不容易来了一个人类，却那么难以下咽～”  
她中间的那一双手轻轻摇了摇，更多的蜘蛛网慢悠悠地缠了过来。  
“好吧！腐烂的配料丢掉就好～”  
许许多多的悬挂在网上小蜘蛛顺着缠着我的网爬了过来，地上小蜘蛛们也一步步靠近。  
指尖灵活地舞动着刀刃，翻翻右手的手腕，接着小臂也可以自如行动了，轻松地切断了右臂周遭的蛛网。  
( '◡' )“没错哦～”  
因为我的大幅度动作，网上一部分的小蜘蛛停下了，地面上的小蜘蛛们几乎全都停下了。  
“我讨厌蜘蛛。”  
转眼间，束缚我上半身的网已经全部被切断。察觉到不妙，Muffet立刻让更多的蜘蛛网缠了过来。我在那之前先除干净脚下的网，熟练地躲过了所有袭来的蜘蛛丝和连带的小蜘蛛，顺便砍断两个避无可避的魔法甜点。魔法奶油沾在刀刃上，盖住了惨白的尘埃。在接近的她途中再切断几张来阻挡我的蛛网。她似乎永远都不会明白柔韧无法阻挡锋锐。  
“我喜欢踩扁它们。”  
距离的拉近让她十分慌张。轻轻松松地就把她踢翻在地死死踩住。  
她一点近战技巧都不会，真是白长那么多手了。  
Alphys来警告你让你逃走的时候……你为什么不逃呢？不愿意离开网？拜托，又不是离了网就不能活。反正你的顾客也全都逃了不是吗？噢！差点忘了，是我把你的顾客都吓跑了。哈哈，那还真是抱歉了，毕竟如果他们不跑就会变成你现在这副样子。不过，好在你没有跑。不然热域的路就会被全部封掉了。  
我擦了擦刀刃上的魔法奶油和尘埃。  
“我喜欢扯下它们的腿。”  
她惊恐地瞪大了五只紫瞳，刀刃从关节没入浅紫灰色皮肤时惨叫出声。第一次我会觉得这声音尖利刺耳，但现在已经习惯了。  
手腕一翻，用刀刃划断并撬开了这只手臂。它立刻失去色彩，粉碎，化为了尘埃。同样的变化也正从伤口处逐渐蔓延到Muffet的全身。  
“……这蜘蛛无趣极了。真遗憾，好不容易来了一只与众不同的蜘蛛，却那么不堪一击～”  
在她彻底化为尘埃之前，我抓紧时间完整地剜下她所有的眼珠。即使这样做只能让我眼睁睁地看着这美丽的紫瞳在手中化为齑粉以及听到一点微不可闻的呻吟。但我还是忍不住这样做。  
没有一只小蜘蛛敢来打扰。  
( '◡' )“好吧！无用的尘埃飘散就好～”  
她变成了跟之前的怪物相同的废物。  
在我准备离开的时候，抬头发现小蜘蛛几乎都撤离了。几乎。  
只剩下一只。一如既往的。  
是因为很勇敢？还是因为实在太小不懂得恐惧？或者只是单纯的因为被花朵挡住了视线，以为我已经离开了？  
它用小小的前肢艰难地夹住一朵花，六只后腿拼命地动作着才能慢慢前进。  
看起来真辛苦，小蜘蛛一定很累了。所以我踩死了它。  
那朵花是金黄色的。  
“……”我当然又想到了Flowey，即使知道这朵花只是Asgore以前送给蜘蛛们的。  
……Asgore实在过于善良，一点都不适合作为国王。他本应吸收了六个灵魂来杀死我，但是他没有……  
对怪物善良就算了，为什么要对身为人类的我也这样呢？在最后只要宽恕了他，他甚至会允许我继续呆在地底生活……对，我试过。  
第二次，在击败Asgore之后我往他嘴里塞了奶油糖肉桂派，阻止了Flowey。  
对，那次我带走了整个派。要第二块的时候被Toriel说了“真是个贪嘴的小家伙”，要第三块的时候她说“不能吃这么多，不然一会儿到正餐吃不下了”就不肯再给我了。还得靠自己偷拿。然后……  
……我不记得了。  
反正在那之后我在地底也没有待上多久就被重置了……  
不过我还记得再重置了几次之后，我就比较喜欢缠着Napsta幽灵了。那时候的我很习惯跟他窝在一起哭。  
两个爱哭鬼待在一起一边哭一边互相安慰，总比影响其他怪物的原本的好心情要好。  
有的时候我还会带他回到遗迹最初的地方去见即将变回Flowey的Asriel。接着……呵，三个爱哭鬼凑一块还能怎么样？  
“真是……蠢透了。”


	4. Chapter 4

核心，到了。那个无能的首任皇家科学员的最终归宿。  
所有人都以为那只是一个意外。可据他自己所说，他是被无形的力量推下了核心。他试图改变这个世界的规则，所以这个世界放逐了他。魔法被压制，无力挣扎，除了摔下核心没有一点办法。然后以核心内部为入口，他被遗弃到了时空之外。  
因此，他也并没有受到这个世界的限制。比如重置。这种事在见到他第二次的时候就显而易见了。  
那句“💣☜☜❄ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☝✌✋☠”【MEET YOU AGAIN】我至今还记得。  
“世界之外的空间时间会正常流动，不受重置影响。”——Alphys得出了这样的结论。  
世界自动重置总会在一个相差不多的时间点。大概是48小时。如果我死了，世界将会自动重置。如果我离开地底走向某一个结局或者在地底待上48小时，世界也会自动重置。在Alphys证明了世界的重置与决心无关后，我们开始研究时间。重置的时间到底是以什么为基准？只要弄清楚了这一点，或许就可以停止重置了。  
人体冷冻。如果我自身处于一个每一个分子都停止运动的绝对零度环境中，那么我的时间就是停止的。却也还是活着的。这很好，无法思考就不会感受到痛苦，感受不到痛苦就没必要寻求解脱。我已经做好了永远被冰封的准备，可是……事情并没有那么顺利。  
最终我还是醒过来了，并且是躺在遗迹的毛跟花丛之上。  
是的，重置还在继续。  
我只能相信Alphys做对了一切，那么，就只能怀疑解决方法了。  
时间机器，这大概是最后的方法。如果制作出时间机器，跳过世界自动重置的那一小段时间……会怎么样？  
这很困难。Alphys每攻克一个难题，都要由我来记下答案和方法，在下一次重置后告诉她。我什么都不懂，对于我来说，那些资料根本全是死记硬背。48小时48小时地循环往复，Alphys一点一点地进步。在这一步上，我们不知道了卡多久……

꧁【回忆】꧂

“可是我的记性特别糟糕，糟糕到数数都不及格……真的能够记住吗？”看着眼前的一大堆资料，我感到头疼。  
“没事的，你需要记住的只是少部分基本知识……”显然，这些对她来说只是小菜一碟，“呃…………数数不及格…跟记性有什么……必然联系吗？”  
不过从她的表情来看，Alphys大概对“数数不及格”这个概念有些疑惑。  
“比如……睡不着的时候，数羊数到超过100之后就会忘记自己上一秒数到第几只，然后……我就完全数不下去了……”  
“……”  
“Alphys。”实验室的大门突然打开，Asgore走了进来，“有些……噢，Frisk！正好，你也在。”  
“啊？”正好？是要讨论关于重置的科学问题吗？  
“Alphys，比起现在的难题，先一起帮Frisk把Wingding对照表给背下来吧。”他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“离下一次重置只有两个小时了，我们的时间很紧。”  
“Wingding？！”Alphys转头看向我，她看上去非常惊讶，“你有办法见到Gaster博士？！”  
“Ga-Gaster？那是谁？”看起来……他大概会对实验带来很大的帮助？  
“W.D.Gaster，无人能超越的首任皇家科学家。我还当他助手的时候……”  
Asgore适时地拍了拍Alphys的肩，她立刻紧张地闭上了喋喋不休的嘴。  
很少看到她会这么激动呢，除了讨论喵喵亲亲超可爱的时候……  
“就是……你口中那个，穿着很奇怪的黑色液体状衣服不露手脚的怪人。”Asgore回想着，把我之前描述的原话说了出来，“很抱歉我那么晚才想起来那大概是Gaster。”  
“那……”  
“没时间解释那么多了。”Sans不知何时瞬移进了实验室，吓我一跳，“孩子，虽然你那么久才遇到他一次，但谁也不能保证下一次重置会不会正好又遇到他。为了保证你们能够通畅交流，必须得抓紧时间在重置之前把对照表背下来。”  
“……嗯，我会加油的。”  
反正我已经习惯了。  
꧁【回忆终】꧂

啧，热……  
没了从雪域来的冰块降温，这里有了不输给热域的炎热，中断了我的思考。  
但我已经习惯了，并不会有太大影响的，不是吗？  
“呼……早该意识到的。”  
刚到雪域的时候就应该意识到的。  
穿着单薄的衣物在冰天雪地里觉得冷虽说很正常，但却依然能够正常的行动，而且一路走了那么远直接穿过了整个雪域……  
除了身体早已适应雪域的严寒与热域的炙热之外，还有别的可能吗？

熟练的避过眼前的怪物放出的奥法光球，在他念咒语时接近，一刀劈下，临死前还骂了一句我听不懂的奥术脏话。  
以前的我还想过学习这种脏话，等以后回到地面骂人的时候可以用到。哈哈哈哈……太有意思了，以前我还觉得自己可以回去啊。  
在地底，我改掉了许多坏毛病。不再胆怯、不再软弱、不再自卑、不再迷茫、不再怕疼……最重要的是，不再轻生。以前我还幻想着改掉了那么多缺点的自己回去了一定会让亲人朋友们大吃一惊。而存读档的能力也一定会让我成为成功人士……  
哪怕地上的亲戚朋友们在我脑中印象变得越来越弱。完全无法回忆起他们的声音，他们的言行，连面容也变得模糊不堪了我也还坚信自己一定能够回去……呵呵，真是想得太多了。  
如果不是那次起夜听到了Alphys谎称时间机器有问题以及重置注定无法阻止的事实……我恐怕还会被蒙在鼓里很久很久。  
看看现在吧，残暴、疯癫、狂妄、卑鄙、无耻、虚伪、下流、厌世……这样的人渣回去了，一定能够成为一个出色的全民公敌。  
所以别让我回去了，只要永远地消失就好了。  
不求回归，只求解脱。  
“……”  
又想起了那张麻木的微笑的脸。他是唯一向我承诺过会给我解脱的怪物……  
“骗子。”  
那时，他明明就在不久前当着我的面违背了他与Toriel的承诺，为什么还要相信他？如果当时没有被他欺骗，继续努力了下去……说不定现在已经结束了……  
“该死的笑脸垃圾袋。”

“我还以为你会说‘喜剧丑角’的。”

不能更熟悉的声音。  
无法辨认声源，环顾四周时确实看见了立刻躲起来的灿黄色。但是距离相当远，想必刚刚它并没有说话。  
……依旧只是回忆的声音吗？  
它曾试图给予我解脱。它没向我承诺过什么，但它为此努力过。不管是作为Flowey，还是Asriel。

“然后你会怎么做呢？你会出于绝望而大开杀戒吗？或者你会彻底放弃这个世界……然后让我继承控制它的能力？”

很可惜，它没有夺回它的能力。也没有解开我的诅咒。

“我能感觉到……每当你经历死亡，你与这个世界的联系就会随之断裂。每当你经历死亡，你留给朋友们的记忆也将逐渐消逝。”

我所经历了无数次的惨状，只有你会清楚。

“你的生命即将在此终结，在一个没有人记得你的世界上……”

正是如此，已经反反复复很多次了。

“即使如此，你还要坚持……？”

我不想坚持，但没有别的选项给我。一旦我在这里放弃选择死亡，世界必会自动重置。我已经试过好几次了……  
你根本就无法控制时间线！  
……但那不是你的错。是我自己做了错误的决定。  
没有什么是不能通过死亡逃避的……这样的想法从一开始就是错误的。

“没关系。再过不久，你同样也会忘记所有的事。这会让你下一辈子活得更轻松的！”

“那么，有劳了。”此时，我终于可以把那时因为身体无法动弹无法张口说出的话给说出来了。

“我一遍又一遍地拯救你们。但是，谁来拯救我？”  
“……不。”  
不需要。  
屠杀是多么有趣的事情。我很满足，我很幸福……  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )继续吧，我已经停留太久了。

……

挥舞着刀刃的手就没停下来过。当我走到电梯旁时已经风“尘”仆仆了。并不是很劳累，只是字面上的意思。  
走过黑暗狭小的短通道，踏上即将升起的舞台。  
“哎呀，哎呀。你可终于来了。”  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )是啊，终于到这里了。新家就在后面了……  
别挡路！Flowey还在等着我。  
“我们初次相遇后，我认识到……一些可怕的事实。你不只是怪物的一大威胁……对人类而言，你也非常的危险。”  
不得不承认，你说的没错。  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )对啊，可别把我这种害人精放回了地面。  
“哦我的天啊。这可是个大问题。”  
他揉了揉自己的金属外壳，“你瞧，没有观众，我怎么当明星呢？”  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )那还真是抱歉，他们都躲我去了。你也应该躲起来的，虽然我知道你不会。  
“更何况……”停止了过分夸张的肢体语言，器械而骚气的语气难得地正经了起来，“我还有……想要保护的人。”  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )没用的。Alphys也好，Napsta幽灵也罢，还有你的粉丝们也是……  
“他们不会活太久的。就像你一样。”说着，我向前一步。  
“啊哈哈。一如既往的急切，哈？”  
……一如既往？呵呵……的确。  
但！是！  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )“那个词轮不到你来说！！”我握紧了刀子。  
“但别触碰我的底线。有些后果你无法承担。”  
对，你有那个实力。我还记得那句“你没有使出全力”，让我之前的努力都白费了。  
现在，进度不容耽误。而且我也不想再听到Flowey说出那样的话……  
“真爱粉都知道，一开始我是作为杀人机器诞生的。在成为了明星之后，我才被改造成一副更……上相的身体。”  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )我不会手下留情的。  
“但是呢。那些原本的功能可没有完全被移除……要是你再踏出一步，我就只好向你展现出……”他略微伸展他的机械手臂，“我真正的形态。”  
不过是虚张声势而已。  
理所当然的，我又前进了一步。  
“好了！准～～～～～备好了吗？！”她开始发出耀眼的白光，“演～～～～～出时间到！！！”  
半闭上眼睑，脚下的台面动了起来，感觉被抬高了不少。前方不远处传来的聚集能量产生的电流音。  
我握紧刀子，猛的向前冲去。  
“你的最后一场演出没有观众在看着，真可惜。”  
舞台上的灯光刺眼般闪耀着。  
我看不清刀子扎穿了什么，站在这舞台上，只有两个身影。我和他。  
“呜……”他发出了细微的呻吟，如果不是我们距离足够近，我也不会听见。  
蓄能的电流声变得紊乱，渐渐停止，刺眼的灯光变得昏暗，渐渐消散。  
“看来你不想加入我的粉丝俱乐部了……？”  
没意思。你的粉丝俱乐部……成员实在太少了。  
及时抽刀撤身跳下舞台，巨大的爆炸声从上方传来。这时的光亮才是真正的刺眼。  
一切平息下来之后，我才睁开眼睛。一如既往的。舞台已经降下，他炸得连散落的零件也看不到了。  
“老老实实做一个幽灵多好。为什么要想着成为明星？不然你就可以多活一会儿了……这就是追随梦想的后果，这就是食言的代价。对吧Blooky？”——在搭乘上这部慢得要死的电梯时，我这样想着。  
地底的怪物，果然除了“那个Sans”没一个能够守得住承诺。  
离开核心之后，Alphys也无法继续掌握我的动向了吧。  
看到了吗Flowey？这次也很成功。也许我经常犯同样的错误，但唯独这个不会……

꧁【回忆】꧂

“真正的胜利明明已经唾手可得……距离成功只需最后一步！”Flowey恨铁不成钢地咬牙切齿，“为什么你非得搞 砸 一 切？”  
“我……抱歉…我并不是有意要放过那些怪物……”我理应做到的，但是我却失败了。  
“哈哈哈……”它的笑声跟我以往经常听到的不同。意外的有些许悲哀参杂其中，“这就是你的报复？”  
什……？！  
“不是！”  
它失落地垂下了花瓣：“让我看着你表现得那么纯真幸福，而我……？”  
不是那样的！！  
我在做什么？！我伤到它了！  
天啊！我到底做了怎样恶毒的事才会连它都……  
“没那种事！”我冲过去抱住了它，即便我知道它并不会因此感受到什么，“纯真…幸福……根本就不存在啊！”  
“对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起……”声音逐渐哽咽，“我果然不管什么事都只能做到最糟……绝对不会有下次了！”

꧁【回忆终】꧂

……  
然而现在，我已经看过了所有的可能性。再也没有理由把事情搞砸了。  
很快……就可以见到它了。  
新家，到了。


	5. Chapter 5

Flowey搬了一个箱子出来。一如既往的。虽然我并不需要。  
“哈喽，Chara！你终于到家了。”刚踏进家门，它便迎了上来。  
啧……不管听多少遍都会觉得不爽。  
它露出了那副熟悉的狰恶笑容：“记得我们在这里玩游戏的时候吗？嘻嘻嘻……好家伙！”  
“今天一定会非常的有趣。”异口同声。  
不过，与它阴毒的语气不同，我脸上的笑容跟捧读的语气完全不符。我现在看起来基本就是个笑瘫。  
好在它并不在意。  
通过了走廊，打开它曾经卧室的门。  
“我还记得自己刚在花园里苏醒时的情形。”哪怕是已经过去了很久的事，它讲述起来的语气也不算平静，“当时我好害怕。我感觉不到自己的四肢了……我的身体变成了一朵花！”  
无论它说过多少次，我都应该好好听下去……不是吗？不然怎么好意思自称Flowey粉丝俱乐部的成员？  
“‘妈妈！爸爸！谁来帮帮我！’我这样喊道。”  
我理解那种感觉。而且，更加深刻。

꧁【回忆】꧂

“sans……Alphys……Gaster……Toriel……Paps……Blooky……Undyne……Monster kid……”  
“谁来救救我……”  
在无边无尽的黑暗中，我甚至无法听到自己的回音。  
“Asgore……Mettaton……Muffet……Chara……Asriel……”  
“不管是谁都好……”  
我无法继续停留在原地看着重置的按钮。我开始了漫无目的奔跑，大喊。  
“Flowey！”  
“我不想永远待在这儿！！”  
逃不掉，也无法解脱。  
我跑到精疲力尽。不断地跌倒再爬起。遍体鳞伤，最后连无力地爬行都做不到了。重置的按钮却永远都在触手可及之处。  
……

꧁【回忆终】꧂

“但是谁也没有来。”再一次的异口同声。

“最终，国王发现了，在花园里哭泣的我。我把事情的经过告诉了他。然后他抱着我，Chara。”这大概比较重要，它特意叫了我一声提醒我。虽然那并不是我的名字，“眼里噙满了泪水，说道……‘没事了，没事了。一切都会好起来的’。”  
我知道箱子里有一个心形挂坠。  
……不想管它。  
原本放着真正的刀的盒子里会是什么？我好奇着……  
“他是……如此的深情。但是……不知道为什么……我却什么都感觉不到。”在它的记忆里，一定很少这样向别人倾诉，但是……  
它每一次对我倾诉，无一例外都是因为它当我是Chara……  
我不该瞎想那么多的。全身都在颤抖，我很清楚自己又无法保持冷静了，也又一次放纵了自己。  
真刀的盒子里面竟然放着挂坠。我几乎是毫不犹豫地扔掉了它。嫉妒，厌恶……我逃避着他们友谊的象征。  
“我很快发现自己对任何人都失去了感……Chara！！？”  
挂坠摔落在地上，打开了。露出了里面的四人全家福。  
里面当然没有我和Flowey，只有Chara和Asriel。  
我毫不犹豫地抬脚踩了上去。Flowey伸出藤蔓，试图在那之前把挂坠抢走，不过没来得及。它的藤蔓只是勾下了散架的链子。用来挡住照片的盖子被踩成两半，封住照片的玻璃破碎，照片也蒙了尘。  
“Chara……为什么……？”  
……  
我讨厌那个挂坠，我对它恨之入骨。  
不管是最初带着一路的伤痛宽恕所有怪物鲜血淋漓地走到最后，还是后来游刃有余地饶恕所有怪物轻车熟路地走到最后。至少，那时Fl……Asriel对我说过“或许Chara并不是最好的人”，以及“你才是我最想要的那种朋友”……那时的我可以名正言顺地戴着它。  
可现在呢？  
为什么这挂坠不能是我的所有物？！  
Flowey难以置信地睁大眼睛：“Chara……这可是……”  
“我不是Chara，”我说出了早就想说的话，“不过她确实在我体内就是了。”  
它露出了释然的表情：“Chara！你听得到吗？是我，Asriel！你还记得我吗？”  
它期待着我体内那个灵魂的回应。也只有在这种时候，它才会承认我是Frisk。  
呵呵……这样做了就很容易接受事实？凭什么啊？！  
Chara想要回答，我制止住了她。  
“记得？哈哈……开什么玩笑！她怎么可能会忘了你呢～Azey～”  
Flowey再次露出了熟悉的笑容。不鬼畜，不狰狞……但这笑容并不是因为我！  
“她恨你都快恨到骨子里了！！”我讨厌这个不属于我的笑容！  
“什，什么？！”它向后缩了缩花茎。  
“不！Azey，绝对不是祂说的那样！”我及时咬住了嘴，Chara的话语声只能在我脑中回响，“快住口！你在做什么？！”  
“一边口口声声地说相信她，一边极力阻挠她的计划。如果不是你，怪物们早就解放了！”我握紧刀子，步步逼近，“你这样背叛她，还怎么敢奢望她原谅你？！”  
你们的友谊……真让人怨恨！  
“不！Chara！我没想背叛你！我，我只是……”它颤抖着，缩了一半到地下。  
“说了你也不懂吧！反正现在的你永远也无法理解被最好的朋友背叛是怎样的滋味！”  
“给我闭嘴！”Chara看起来很愤怒的样子，我没能控制住，让这句话吼了出来。好在Flowey已经逃走了，应该跟以往一样并没有听见。  
“Frisk！你 想 被 我 碎 尸 万 段 吗 ？！”  
哈哈……  
“想。”让她闭嘴非常简单，“你做得到吗？”  
“你……！”只有一个连反驳都算不上的无意义的词。  
现在她对我的身体控制力太弱，什么都做不到。  
“而且，我说错了吗？”  
“……”理所应当地无言以对，一如既往的。  
“让我猜猜，在到达热域之前，你一直都是这么想的吧～恨到想把它八连斩，砍到渣都不剩～”  
“……”  
我当然知道，真正一周目屠杀的时候，以及我磨练好了演技假装一周目屠杀的时候……  
“你就是这么想的，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“为什么你现在又打算原谅它了？只是因为不信任我而下意识地去否认我的行为吧～天啊！别傻了，我们的目的可是一样的耶～”  
“给予怪物们自由，不是吗？C-h-a-r-a～”  
我知道她已经不再信任我了，现在，连点将信将疑的态度都没有了。  
“那么，你是怎么知道的。”冷冷地语气，像是在雪镇。  
“知道什么？”  
“你怎么知道我们过去发生了什么？”她可算问到点子上了，“五秒之内给我回答。证明你跟那些滥用能力的家伙不同。”  
“地底所有的怪物都知道这事，我也知道很奇怪吗？”  
“还有两秒。”  
嘁……一如既往的麻烦。  
“哈哈～这种事随便找本怪物历史就能看到。”  
“……”  
我知道，这理由编得很烂。  
“你有认真看过怪物历史书吗？”她的意思也挺明显的。  
“你不记得可不代表我没看过。你能保证在我看书的时候时时刻刻集中着注意力？那么，怪物历史中，国王给遗迹命名为‘家’是第几页的事？”  
“这……这根本就不能一概而论！难道你会记得这种事？！”  
是啊，那句话从131页第27行第五个字起。  
当然，我不会蠢到说出来。  
“当然不记得，但我肯定看到过。”  
“……”  
“我看你以前的故事时，你大概没有注意吧。”  
“……”  
没用，这并不会影响她不信任我的事实。最多只是让她没了证据。  
“……Chara？”  
……  
嗯，很好。又不搭理我了。  
打开身边的另一个盒子，映入眼帘的是极少见到的派。  
“！”  
噢！天……虽然一般都见不到，仅仅就那么十几次……但也不影响我对它的印象深刻不是吗？  
切下一小块，果然，半透明的褐色馅料从里面流出，迎面扑来的甜蜜香气中还夹杂着一些泥土的气味。想必入口会吃到果冻一样滑溜溜的馅料及微量的小沙粒。细小的硬物被牙齿咀嚼的触感伴随从口腔传到脑中的尖锐又细小的摩擦声，泥土的清香加上甜腻的奶油却依旧掩盖不住某些隐约参杂其中的诡异酸涩味……  
这是我只要选择留在遗迹，Toriel就一定会在当晚教我制作的食物……  
蜗牛派。  
能够看到它可真令我兴奋，我很开心地把它扔掉了。  
蜗牛派出现在了这里，挂坠改变了位置，真刀与玩具刀融合并出现在了遗迹……  
这是只有屠杀的自动重置才可能带来的改变。这些改变都是我造成的，我的努力终于有了回报！  
“Alphys说的果然没错，总有一天世界会彻底崩溃的。”  
时间线的变动与更改也会分等级，什么都不会察觉到的她，能得出这样的结论也真是辛苦。  
在我还有决心的时候，普通的存档读档是改变时间线最容易的方式。除了在某些强大的怪物脑中会留下些许的印象之外，不会对世界造成任何改变……噢，对了，Flowey会记得。不过，如果是那时候因为死亡而导致的自动读档，它就无法记住了……  
Asgore一旦死亡，我就只能离开地底。在那之后，只要接一个Sans的电话世界就会被重置。在此情况下，怪物们留下的印象会更弱。与我直接主动选择重置相同。  
在我失去决心之后死亡带来的自动重置效果与打破结界之后的重置相同。谁都不会记住。  
最后就是……完全的大屠杀之后，由Chara毁灭这个世界。然后，世界需要十分钟的时间自动修复。不会有人记住，还会外加修复失败的bug遗留。  
影响力大概是这样的：  
存读档


	6. Chapter 6

꧁【回忆终】꧂

最初的时候，我还不相信。准确的说……我相信Flowey会无聊，但不相信它会因此变得那么没心没肺……哦！对哦，花朵本来就没有心和肺～( ˡ ◡ ˡ )哈哈～  
现在我完全理解了，连我都可以变成这样，更何况他这么一朵完全没有感情的花。

明媚的阳光晃了晃我的眼睛，我回过神来，不知不觉已经身处于熟悉的金色长廊中。真是一段说长不长说短也不短的路程。旅途中最有趣的一环即将开始，但在那之前……  
空空的背包提醒着我准备不足的事实。里面只有一杯海茶和Papyrus围巾，还有……( ˡ ◡ ˡ )  
“嗯～还好之前在热域没有把它扔掉～”  
我说的可不是围巾。

回头，搭乘两次电梯，穿过度假酒店到热域继续搭电梯，上船，回到雪镇。不知道为什么，总觉得Sans和Papyrus屋子那么显眼……

꧁【回忆】꧂

“是时候……告诉你真相了。”  
回想着Sans严肃的语气掏出兜里的钥匙串，用上面不知何时被他挂上去的新钥匙，打开了眼前的门。  
Sans的房间。  
在此之前，我从来没有进去过。从门口往里面看，还真是漆黑一片。在门口的墙上敢摸了半天也没摸到灯的开关，大概是Papyrus又给改造过了吧，就像那个水槽一样增加了高度。  
……所以Sans要怎么够到开关啊喂！  
一边小心翼翼的摸索着缓缓前进，一边适应眼前的黑暗。  
并没有撞到什么家具，摸索的动作幅度便逐渐减弱。步子也放心地迈得更开，很快就感觉到了不对。  
这里太空旷了。空旷得根本不像是一个房间！而且时间已经过了足够久，不管怎么想也应该完全适应了里面的昏暗光线。不应该什么都看不到，除非真的一点光都没有……  
不对……  
回头一看，自己并未关上的卧室门不知何时已经关闭了，没有任何一丝光线漏进来。甚至已经找不到卧室的门在哪里了。  
不对！  
又想到了Sans给出钥匙时全黑的眼眶，莫名的恐慌在心底蔓延。回头跑向自己来时的方向，跑了许久，却都没有撞到墙或者门。  
这不可能！  
这里怎么看都不像Sans的房间！这样漫无边境的黑暗……就像……！  
存 档 界 面！  
没有读档，没有重置……  
难道要被永远困在这里吗？！  
不！为什么？！！  
我明明才刚逃出来！  
这是惩罚吗？就因为不久之前食言了……？  
答应了Sans不再重置，已经决定了要用自己的生命换取怪物的安宁。但是面对什么都没有，漆黑一片的存档界面，我后悔了。我祈祷着向所有我记得名字的怪物求救，大喊着寻求回应，狂奔着寻找着出路。直到喊得喉咙咳血，摔得体无完肤，爬得精疲力竭……在意识模糊几乎气绝的时候，我还是按下了重置……  
不！我已经反悔了！！  
我不想永远被困在这儿！！！  
我忽然听到了开门声，紧接着，伴随着“咔哒”一声，被突如其来的光明夺取了视线。  
“嘿，SANS！你有没有看到我的……”声音听起来是Papyrus，“哦，你好。不是SANS啊。等下……”  
视线渐渐恢复，终于能看清这个脏乱不堪的房间了。Papyrus站在门前惊讶地看着这边，而我因为停下脚步，从跑步机上摔了下来。  
我抬起脸认真地看着他，以确认这不是我的幻觉。  
“人类？为什么你会摸着黑在跑步机上跑个不停？”挠着头骨提出问题之后，好像因为我仰起脸的动作让我脸上的泪痕因为反射灯光让他注意到了，“等……人类？你为什么在哭？”  
太好了……我没被困住！  
我扑过去，钻进他的怀里，忍不住放声大哭起来。  
“人类！怎么了？！”他有些慌张的拍着我的后背，“放松放松，有伟大的PAPYRUS在这里，不用这样哭哭啼啼的！没事的！！”  
“一定是SANS用他那时空玩意儿跟你开玩笑了！！”  
“我的天。发生什么了？”Sans有些略显惊慌的低沉声音出现了。  
“SANS！你把人类吓哭了！”  
“……什么？！”  
不……是这个世界给我的警示……  
那一天会到来的……  
这一定不是Sans的错……只是误会而已：“没、没事的，我很……”  
“我告诉过你的！这么做真的可恶极了！你应该好好反省一下！！”  
“没，没事Papy……我，我只是……有点…怕黑……”  
不行，语气中的哭腔我自己都听不下去了。  
眼泪停不下来。  
承诺了就一定要做到……对吧……我总会遭到报应的……  
只要一想到……再也回不到过去的生活，再也回不到现在的生活，再也看不到未来……  
我止不住地哭泣着，无法冷静。  
“抱歉孩子，这都怪我。我不会再把你一个人丢在黑暗中了，”稍作停顿，他追加了三个字，“我保证。”  
“……哎？”  
“我保证，不会在你身陷黑暗的时候坐视不管。”

꧁【回忆终】꧂

……  
“所以……你什么时候才回得来……”  
Sans……快回来吧……  
笑脸垃圾袋已经泛滥成灾，他们快害得我要把你给忘掉了……  
“快回来吧……我也，承诺过的……”  
“你回来做什么？”脑海中突然响起的声音打乱了我的思绪，看来现在Chara不肯放过任何一个可以对我冷嘲热讽的时机，“你怕了？即将面对国王终于让你打算退缩了吗？现在迷途知返就……”  
“迷途知返？”我挑眉打断了她的话。  
搞笑呢吧？  
“我之前说过了……”我想我需要再强调一次之前的原话，“我 在 做 正 确 的 事 情。执迷不悟的人，是你。”  
当然，我不指望Chara现在能理解。  
“‘正确的事情’？呵……不可理喻。”Chara带动我的身体转了一圈，大概是想让我好好看看这过于沉寂的雪镇，“你是怎样抱着那种扭曲的情感面不改色地说出这种话的？”  
“你很快就会明白的……很快。”我回来并不是为了这种无意义的谈话。随便敷衍了两句之后我决定不再搭理她，立刻转移了话题，“之前把派扔哪儿了来着……？”  
“(๑ ˡ ◡ ˡ ๑)呵……那我就等着你的‘很快’吧。”好在她也很快放弃了纠缠。  
蜗牛派我的确是直接扔新家了，但是奶油糖肉桂派呢？嗯……好像是扔在第一个箱子那里了……  
一路找回差不多的位置，几乎是掘地三尺才找到了完全被雪掩埋的它，低温保存所以完全没有坏掉。  
“感觉有点不太卫生……算了，也没关系。”  
反正也不是我吃。

还有些东西需要买，离这里还有一段不短的距离，但至少要走到雪镇才能有船坐。原路返回，滑着冰，伸手拍掉头上似乎堆积成了奇怪形状的的雪，再一次经过了那个路口。突然停下了脚步，我考虑再三，还是走了过去。  
“这里的怪物们早就疏散了哦。”  
不需要Chara来提醒，我知道礼物鹿肯定早就逃掉了，我想要找的并不是它。  
走出很远，直到尽头。连手机信号都没了才能看到这里的山洞。这里格外幽静，毕竟太偏僻了，能够传进山洞中的杂音微乎其微。  
那只无处不在的小白狗大概也离开了，我要找的也不是他。  
其实我来这里并不是要找谁，只是静静的待在这里而已。

“嘿！想开点！你才玩过几次？这就绝望了？”  
仿佛听到了熟悉的声音。  
“抛开道德的底线，你还可以玩很久呢～嘻嘻嘻……你懂我的意思。你有那个能力，有资格那样玩。”

……  
这里是我最初撕下伪善的面具的地方，是Flowey说服我改变的地方。  
“在这个世界，不是杀人就是被杀。”  
耳边似乎传来了熟悉的笑声。  
“只有强者才能享受所有的乐趣！优胜劣汰，弱肉强食。这是自然法则。”  
我明知道它已经逃到了王座，却还是觉得只要待在这里，好像它就在身边一样。  
“Flowey……谢谢你。”

在这里静坐着，不知道过了多久。我改变主意了。  
为什么要坐船呢？完全不必这么急，从这里一步步的走过去吧，看看我能想起多少事情。

雪域中，第一次见到彩砖谜题那个地方。我的确从这里跳下去过，因为我看到山脚下有屋子，亮起的灯光映出了人影，是真正的人类的那种影子。太激动了脚下一滑就摔下去了。但实际上那里的怪物只是普通的接近人型。很多怪物都是这样，不过那只是全地底最接近人型的怪物。  
Papyrus涂了漆，假装成木桥的石桥。我试过让Undyne把桥炸断，用Toriel教我的火魔法在桥上生火，架锅，做料理。然后理所当然的炸了，垮掉的桥砸坏了桥下Alphys的两个摄像机。  
瀑布边上，那片名义上受科研保护其实只是被用来做冰淇淋的海藻实验田。在学会火魔法之前我有在Grillby那里借个火点燃过。Undyne看着我点的，焦躁抓狂又没办法灭火的样子真是太有趣了。不过接着我就因为没有名义上受科研保护其实只是被用来做冰淇淋的海藻做掩体而被她扎了个爽。  
Undyne因为不会做谜题随便放了一些石头考验走位的瀑布下。谁也不知道这里有个摄像机，更不知道它被石头砸了多少次，还无法想象这个摄像机有多扛砸。只能说Alphys特制的就是跟石桥下面那种普通的不一样。  
长椅下被丢弃了的蛋派旁边有些吐字不清的回音花。  
“我这辈子最不愿意违背的承诺，恐怕要……”  
我第二次听甚至第三次听都没明白这到底是谁说的。实际上它也并不是吐字不清，只是这里没人来。它所复述的内容永远没办法更新，只能是自己复述出来，重新接收自己说出来的内容的回音，再继续复述。即使这里再安静，久而久之还是会失去原本的音色。  
“一定会被我搞砸的，因为我不管什么事都只能做到最糟……”  
那时，我才刚发现笑脸垃圾袋们跟那个Sans不同。也是刚得知他恐怕被困在了伪存档界面再也离不开了。没有任何拯救的方法，因为我无法在活着的状态下到达那里。  
“不……我只是还没准备好来担起这些责任。”  
Flowey的方法对于当时我的我来说太可怕了不是吗？没有人可以倾诉，所以只能坐在这里自言自语了……  
“我只是……还没准备好来担起这些责任。”  
现在听起来已经完全不像我的声音了。  
……等等。  
不对……  
有什么……完全不对！  
错乱应该是在我进行不断地大屠杀之后才慢慢开始的，那我最初听到的那些究竟是什么？如果不是我说的，为什么连断句都一样？！  
好像有什么弦在脑中崩断了，反应过来的时候双腿已经停不下奔跑。我逃离了那里，一路跑到船上甚至连目的地都不知道怎么说了。只是一个劲地喊着“快走”，好半天都没有冷静下来。  
从双颊两旁刮过的风的温度变化让我慢慢放松了下来，清爽的感觉逐渐被严寒替代。不必去在意那些事了，我已经离开了。紧绷的神经突然松弛下来，困意席卷而来……

……

醒来的时候，我已经不在冷冰冰的硬木船上了，而是在一张温暖柔软的小床上。  
“？”  
我睡着的期间发生了什么吗？  
“噢！人类醒了！”  
熟悉的声音让我心头一惊。是Papyrus？！！  
扭头向声源看去，从门那边慢慢走向床的正是他。  
“捏嘿嘿！人类……”他突然停住，偏着脑袋挠了挠头骨，“人类？你的脸色看起来很不好。做噩梦了吗？”  
……  
这样吗……好吧，无所谓了。  
“……对，的确做了个噩梦。”  
噩梦什么的……已经习惯了，不是吗？  
一个陌生的妇女进了房间，端着一个香味四溢的甜派。  
“您好，”我对她打了招呼之后，转头问Papyrus，“感觉雪镇热乎了许多……你们装暖气了吗？骷髅没有用来感知温度的皮肤吧，你们不用为我这样子的。以及，她是……？”  
“她是你的母亲啊人类！”Papyrus大惊，“这里是你自己的家呀！你已经解救大家离开地底了，现在所有的怪物都在地面安家了！你难道……失忆了？！”  
我瞪大了眼睛环顾四周。仔细看来，房间的布置跟雪镇的屋子好像的确不太一样。  
哇！这次的设定这么猛啊！  
无所谓了。  
噩梦什么的……已经习惯了，不是吗？  
我突然开始大笑起来，一骨一人奇怪地看着我。  
真棒啊……简单平凡就是幸福。为什么我在尝试自杀之前感觉不到呢？  
现在感觉到就好了吧……就现在这样也很幸福……  
哈哈哈哈哈……  
……  
……自欺欺人。  
我可无法安心。我不可能忽视那些不合理的细节……  
我的“母亲”，她只是温柔地看着我微笑，没有说话。  
理所当然的，我早就不记得母亲的声音了。噢，连面容也是。  
意识到这一点后，她的五官慢慢消融于脸上，那张跟我一点也不像，完全被生造出来的脸消失之后，只剩下了松弛的皮肤和皱纹。  
无所谓了。  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )噩梦什么的……已经习惯了，不是吗？  
“Papyrus，别再挠头了。它不应该在那里的。”  
Papyrus听着我这些话一定觉得摸不着头脑吧，字面意思上的。  
话音未落，他的颈骨就断裂了，脑袋掉了下来，化为尘埃消散。  
无所谓了。  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )噩梦什么的……已经习惯了，不是吗？  
我听到了脚步声。看向门边，房间逐渐变得虚幻，Sans正向这边迈进。当他停下脚步的时候，房间彻底变成了审判长廊。他闭着眼眶，开口道：“如果你有什么特殊能力的话……做正确的事情难道不是你应有的责任吗？”  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )变成NE了吗？  
“在我回答之前，你得先回答我一个问题。”  
“？”他睁开眼睛，疑惑地看着我。  
“在我动手时，你为什么只是旁观？放任我成为一个‘肮脏的兄弟杀手’？难道你觉得还有希望？你有自信能阻止我？因为除你之外没人能够逼我重置，所以认为自己绝对不能死？”  
哈哈……用脚趾头想也知道不可能。  
他知道说什么也改变不了我的心意。在整个地下世界，极少数不抱任何希望的怪物……Sans正是其中之一。  
他黑着眼眶，沉默着。好半天才开口：“……我一定告诉过你了。”  
“真的只是因为对Toriel的承诺？仅此而已？”  
“不然？你以为你为什么能活到现在？你知道的，假如她当时什么都没说……”Sans闭上了眼眶，再睁眼的时候，审判眼亮起，“你 就 会 横 尸 此 地 。”  
“真不敢相信，不论哪个你都这么蠢。”脱口而出的话却让我自己愣了愣。  
不论哪个……  
“Sans……”看着那张跟笑脸垃圾袋们无异的脸，我叹了口气，“我到底要怎么才能区分你们……”  
无所谓了。  
噩梦什么的……已经习惯了，不是吗？  
……  
当然不是。无论几次。  
拜托了，神啊。都已经是这样的人生了……至少最后，让我做一个幸福的梦吧……

꧁【梦醒】꧂

“恰啦啦～醒了吗？”不知是船夫还是船妇的祂开口，语气听上去有些苦恼，“因为你没有说要去哪儿。我兜了一圈又绕回来了。”  
“这样正好。谢谢，我现在感觉好多了。”  
我为什么还要瞎操心回音花那些事呢？事情已经不能更糟了，不是吗？  
我下了船，把钱包丢在了gerson的店里，装了一背包的海茶就走了。毕竟之后就用不着钱了。  
搭船到热域，搭三次电梯越过热域，核心，还有新家。  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )让我们直接进入主题吧。


	7. Chapter 7

将背包“清理”得半空再继续前进，没走几步，他就在眼前就毫不意外地出现了。  
“你好呀。”Sans的脸上挂着一成不变的笑容。比起“初次”见面，语气极冷，“你最近很忙啊，对吧？”  
“( ˡ ◡ ˡ )哈哈……你说呢？”  
最忙的时刻才刚刚来临呢。  
“……所以，我有一个问题要问你。”他缓缓闭上眼眶，“你是不是觉得即使最坏的人也能改变……？觉得只要经过努力，每个人都能成为好人？”  
理所当然。  
我前进了一步。  
没有什么是会亘古不变的。既然最好的人也能成为最坏的人，最坏的人也应当可以改变。  
不一定需要经过努力，只是需要时间。  
“你觉得……( ˡ ◡ ˡ )我还有变好的余地？”  
“呵呵呵呵……好的。这样吧，我有一个更好的问题。”他猛地睁开了眼眶，里面漆黑而空洞，“你是不是想经历一段糟糕的时光？”  
“这话应该由我来说，因为……对你来说，或许是挺糟糕的。”  
“如果你再往前跨出一步的话……接下来会发生的事你可绝对不会喜欢。”他依旧在自说自话，我的挑衅没有任何作用，我的自信只是被他当作了自负而已。  
“哇喔这可真是可怕。”我故意用极为迫真的演技装作被吓得后退了一步，眨巴着眼睛，轻咬手指，“这可怎么办呢？是不是现在重置世界比较好呢？”  
面对这样的举动，他只是黑着眼眶，什么都没说。一如既往的。  
“哇好可怕！别这样啊！我知道你很懒【难】骨【过】。没办法嘛，在地 底～失去了弟 弟～( ˡ ◡ ˡ )当然很不好受啦～”  
频繁又欠揍的态度转变，总能让他有些反应。自以为什么都不做就能让我无聊得重置，殊不知这幅强忍着愤怒的表情比开战还有趣。  
“哎呦！还能保持冷静？哈哈哈……你不会还想劝我放弃吧？如果我真的因为害帕【怕】而放弃了，你不会觉得很尴尬吗？难道要忍下所有的粉【愤】怒然后饶恕我？”一边后退一边掏口袋，撒下一把白色的粉末——怪物尘埃，“你肯定没有做过那样的心理准备吧！”  
其实这并不是Papyrus的尸体，只是顺路随意带的。应该只是无名小怪的尸体。带上这种麻烦的东西并没有其他的意思，只是想起了可以这么玩玩眼前的笑脸垃圾袋，所以就这样做了。大概是第五次了？  
审判眼亮起，却因为我不断后退的动作强压下来，继续冷漠地凝视着这边。  
“哈哈哈……厉害厉害，这 骨 气值得‘骨励’。为你‘骨’个掌好了～”我特地用力地拍手，抖掉手上的尘埃，“最难啃的硬 骨 头。”  
“……嘿 嘿 嘿，”这的确是笑声，但是很缓慢，很沉重，“如果这些只是单纯的双关笑话，我肯定会笑得很开心。”  
对啊，我记得你甚至笑得打翻了番茄酱。  
“所以？”我停下了后退的脚步，“你为何还不出手？”  
“你会不知道？”我的明知故问，让哀伤与悔恨从他脸上一闪而过，“我不可能没告诉过你。”  
“哈……我当然知道。你对Toriel的承诺还真是有效……”  
对于这些毫无意义的承诺，你们总是这么重视。  
不管哪个Sans，都是……  
“怎么？你明知道我一定会继续前进的，只不过是迟早的事。但只要我不跨过这条线，不把继续前进的意向切切实实地表现出来……你就会坚持不出手吗？”  
我知道会这样，所以虽说是有些失望，但只有那么一点点。不管尝试多少次，让他提前出手的方法只有那么一个……

“即便知道我是那么喜欢围【违】巾【禁】的人也是一样？”

我取出了在背包里沉睡已久的那条红色的围巾，顺手用刀划向它。Sans瞬间瞪大了眼眶，我感觉灵魂一沉，围巾被划了一刀不过没有被切断。  
我屈膝蓄力，在灵魂下沉的感觉消失的瞬间高高跃起，躲开地面刺出的骨头。  
“今天是多么美好的一天啊。鸟儿在歌唱，鲜花在绽放……”  
在落地之前用余光扫向Sans那边，有许多骨头漂浮在他身边。  
“在这样的一天里，像你这样的孩子……”  
几乎是双脚落地的同时，大量的骨头已经飞到了眼前。我熟练地扭身从骨头组成的弹幕缝隙中钻过，拉近了跟他的距离。  
“应 当 在 地 狱 里 焚 烧。”  
都不需要用眼睛去看就知道，立刻停下脚步，用尽全力反蹬地面向后翻腾。剧烈的轰鸣与窗户玻璃破碎的声音从前后传来，一时难以适应的强烈白光刺得人睁不开眼。  
但是，对我来说，本来就不需要睁眼睛不是吗？  
侧翻，前冲。接下来的炮击也躲得像闲庭信步一般轻松自如。趴伏在地面上让龙骨炮的攻击从头顶擦过，起身冲刺挥刀劈向Sans。被他理所当然的瞬移躲了过去。  
地面多了一些因为钻出骨头而产生的孔洞和来自窗户的碎玻璃。空气中漂浮着一些细小的尘埃。因为瞬移，我们之间又被他拉开了一段不短的距离。可以确认的是，我们都能看到安然无恙的彼此。  
“呵，连皮都没擦破。”这算是难得的赞许？Chara沉默一小会儿后，叹了一口气，“Frisk，我彻底无法理解你了。”  
我不需要你的理解。  
“所以刚才，你果然很清楚那并不是Papyrus的粉末啊，不然怎么可能一点反应都没有？现在这种反应才正常嘛～彻底被气坏的样子～”但距离有些远，不过我依旧可以看清他的眼神，“即便再怎么愤怒，脸上依旧只能挂着微笑。真可悲的笑脸垃圾袋啊～哈哈哈……”  
也很无趣。  
他就是这样。哪怕知道最后的结局，也不可能选择放弃和退缩。  
只是这一点，所有的sans都一样。  
所以，他一定还等着我。  
龙骨炮的白光挡住了我很多闪避动作，但即使是这样，他也能够清楚的看到我毫发无伤的事实。这时他才能够意识到我到底是怎样的实力。  
仿佛才刚刚引起重视一般，他这才重新审视着我的脸：“你摆出的这个表情……”  
“啧，我完全不想评价。”一如既往。  
“那我就替你说了吧～”轻咳两声，我模仿他的语气，“看来你还真不是一般的喜欢糟糕的时光。”  
“……呵。”他已经猜到了我的实力，所以我知道这些并没有让他产生任何的动摇，“你可真是个怪胎啊，不是吗？”  
他的话音刚落我便立刻向左闪身，躲过从身后悄无声息偷袭的小号龙骨炮的攻击。  
“不要仗着自己没有脸，就老是用这种不要脸的攻击方式嘛～”  
从一开始他就没有资格站在这里审判我，他那种事不关己高高挂起的性格可不适合作一个审判者。  
“就算没指望能打中我，也没料到我已经、经历过多少次这些你自以为、能够算得上是偷袭，的攻击了吧？”魔法在空中聚集成了比刚才更加密集的骨刺阵，冲击力与飞行速度也更快了。持刀的右手要更加努力地挥动才能劈断避无可避的骨刺。说话比较分散注意力，我为了好好闪避，说出的话也变得稍显磕绊。  
“现在站在这里阻挡我也只不过是你背脊上的罪恶感在作怪而已，‘明明有机会拯救却没有出手’？别笑死人了，这种无聊的罪恶感有什么用？”细小又尖利如同钟乳石石笋一般的细长骨刺不断从我身下的地面刺出，这个躲起来比小骨刺组成的弹幕轻松不少。说话的同时我也没忘了保持高速移动，“放弃那些直接回去睡觉，你知道那一定很轻松。”  
“况且……”再一次灵魂变蓝，整个人的重力完全改变，像是要被狠狠地甩在墙上。我立刻调整姿势，左臂和双膝弯曲以承受冲撞的力。重力恢复正常时猛蹬墙壁顺势空翻落回地面避开墙上刺出的骨头。继续一边拉近和他的距离一边挡下飞来的小骨刺。“你根本不可能阻止我！”  
趁着他攻击的空档，我将拦截下来躺在脚边的两根小骨刺朝他踢去。他的眉骨皱了皱，骨刺在击中他之前就消散于空气中。我紧随其后的第二刀，也因为他果断的瞬移而再次落空。  
不得不承认，Sans的反应速度的确远超其他怪物，攻击的连段性也是顶级的。在浅眠中也能意识到危险并瞬移的警惕性也是没得说。  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )可惜，那毫无意义。  
“你要我对你这肮脏的杀手放任不管？永远 不 可 能！”拉开距离的Sans抬起手，两门龙骨炮在他身前的左右两边出现。一门中型龙骨炮瞄准我直接开始蓄力，另一门小型的则飞向了旁边。  
龙骨炮的攻击力再强又怎样？一群命中率低下的纸老虎而已。  
“哦？你真的有在意过除了Papyrus和Toriel的任何怪物？”我放慢脚步，不再急于拉近距离。因为我知道我现在所处的位置就是最有利躲避接下来一连串攻击的地形，继续前进有可能会导致过会儿撞到柱子。半转身横向撤步，与炮击擦身而过。同时，地面泛蓝，另一门飞到我右侧的小型龙骨炮也就位了。  
“噢！你还不知道Toriel是谁吧？在遗迹的门后面跟你玩愚蠢的敲敲门笑话的那个女人。”  
右侧的龙骨炮正在待命，张开嘴，假装蓄力的样子。  
呵，这也就骗我一次。微微泛蓝的地面才更加危险。  
“可惜她现在什么也感觉不到了～”  
“你没资格说出那两个名字。”  
我直接跳起抓住龙骨炮的下颚，由于它张着嘴没法上炮顶，我就尽力翻身进到它嘴里以躲避地面上大范围的石笋骨刺阵。不过因为它比较小，实际上我大半个身子都露在外面，坐在它的下颚骨上，只有两条腿搭了进去。左手抓着它的上腭骨保持平衡。因为高度问题，能够勉强地避开骨刺阵。Sans见状立刻收回骨刺并让龙骨炮开始真正的蓄力，急速上升的温度让我不能在它嘴里久留。很明显，Sans收回骨刺只是引诱我重新回到地面而已。从龙骨炮嘴上跳出来时，顺便在它下颚根部狠狠的劈了一刀。骨刺阵又重新冒出，这次骨头们可不只是等在下面，冒出头之后还在极速的上升。这次，Sans是打算以消耗更多魔力的代价直接在空中把我扎穿。  
这种程度就想要伤到知晓未来的人？不可能。  
找准时机，把刀子狠狠地插进迎面撞来的骨刺侧面做借力点。手臂发力偏移身体不让自己被骨刺撞到，握紧刀子让骨头带着自己上升以躲避炮击。  
只有那一刹那的机会，时机掌握得不好，或者插歪了刀都就会导致我被骨刺扎穿。( ˡ ◡ ˡ )但这种做过几万遍的事，我闭着眼都不可能失误。  
骨头碎裂的“咔咔”声传来。既有源自我身边不怎么能承受我的体重，正在顺着被刀插入的裂纹断开的骨刺的。也有源自我下方因为强行释放能量而从下颚被真刀切出的断口处开始碎裂的龙骨炮的。  
Sans立刻停止了骨刺阵的上升，在炮击结束之前使骨头回缩试图让我承受剩下的冲击。所以我在被龙骨炮击中之前拔出了刀子，一脚重踏在骨刺侧面，利用反作用力落向其他方向。大概是这几秒消耗的魔力太多，在落脚点等我的只有零零星星的几根骨刺和极少数冲撞过来的骨头。挥刀轻松打发它们的同时，我也听到了之前那一门小型龙骨炮在炮击结束前就炸得粉碎的声音，还未转化为能量冲击的魔力跟骨头的碎片一起随着爆炸的冲击四散开来。带起的爆风吹得衣服猎猎作响。我左手大概拢了拢头发，免得被吹乱了遮挡视线。  
Sans一时没法使出像样的攻击，只能靠稀疏的骨刺拖延我拉近距离的进度。其实他的魔力还很充足，只是一时的消耗太大，需要一点点时间恢复。就像子弹的库存充足，也需要时间装填一样。放到这个游戏世界来说，就是僵直时间吧。  
“怎么？这就累得不行了？你就这点能耐啊？十八岁？跟八十岁似的。”  
现在是个好机会。  
我本来应该乘胜追击的……  
虽然Sans只是暂时的魔力不足，但抓住这次机会一鼓作气猛攻下去是可以成功将他击杀的。我知道。  
但他这样子……  
闪耀的审判眼，从额骨淌下的两滴冷汗，身体自然上下起伏频率略显急促的喘息，在绝望中深感无力却不得不继续的笑容，费尽力气才能勉强凝聚成形的脆弱到看起来都有些虚幻的骨刺，漫无边际的地狱一般的漆黑一片的存档界面……  
眼前的影像与脑海中的画面重叠在一起，我有些分辨不清哪些是现实，哪些是记忆。我想到了现在最不应该想到的事……

꧁【回忆】꧂

“……喂…子？孩子。孩子！快醒醒。”隐隐约约地听到了Sans的声音。  
“唔……？”我慢慢睁开眼睛，但视线模糊不清得只能看到黑色的背景和蓝白色的一大团色块，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的，大概是因为Alphys研制的假死药剂的副作用。我费劲地撑起上半身，“Sans……你怎么就能…醒得那么快？”  
“嘿…人类和怪物体质不同吧。”我刚醒来的时候没注意，但跟这句话对比起来就发现他的语气似乎轻松多了。  
视觉一点一点地恢复正常，能够稍微看清一点Sans的表情了。看起来……搞不好在我醒之前，他就已经叫过很长一段时间了？  
“好了，接下来就交给你了。也许我们看到的不……”  
“等，等等！”环顾四周，除了Sans我什么都看不见。我不安又慌张地大喊起来，“这里不是存档界面！”  
那个不管怎么样都甩不掉，永远近在眼前的“Reset”呢？以往总会出现的！本就空无一物的存档界面，如果连它都没了……会怎么样？  
会不会……永远无法离开？！  
“……你说什么？！”  
“这里跟存档界面不一样！”我害怕极了，甚至能很清晰地听到自己的声音在发抖。  
在Sans的房间被恶作剧那一次我就说过我怕黑，虽然当时只是当借口说出来的，却并不是谎话。更何况是在我尝试放弃，一个人在存档界面待到险些崩溃之后？那一次的经历不仅让我对黑暗产生了更深的恐惧，还让存档界面这个地方本身变成了地狱一般可怕的存在。  
最重要的是，那名为“Reset”的救命稻草也已消失。如果不是Sans也在，真不知道我会变成什么样子。  
我拽住了他的衣袖，“Sans，你又在恶作剧了对不对？快把灯打开！”  
这一定只是个恶作剧吧，因为Flowey的建议实在难以采纳，所以Alphys根本就没有制作可以让人暂时陷入假死状态的药剂。一定是的！活着进入存档界面？这是多么荒谬的主意啊！只要开了灯，一切都会恢复正常。我会发现我在Sans房间里的跑步机上。一定是这样！  
“冷静孩子。”Sans搂过我，一手搭在我的头上，一只手在背上安抚性地轻拍，“冷静点……没事的。”  
“…………是不是……失败了？”我其实都知道。也正是因为知道，才会如此惶恐。无法接受，也停不下恐惧的颤抖，“Sans……我们回去吧！好吗？快点！”  
“……”他的沉默让我更加忐忑不安。  
“Sans？”  
“……孩子…………很遗憾。”  
最不想听到的回应，给了我忐忑不安的心又一记重击。  
“我刚刚在附近走动了一下，这个空间……我甚至都无法确定这里是否算一个‘空间’，我感受不到任何坐标位置信息。”  
开什么玩笑……  
“而且就算知道了位置，也无法使用瞬移。”  
骗人的吧……  
“魔力完全没有反应，用不出任何魔法。”  
不对！我开始就确认过了！这里不是存档界面！  
“孩子！停下！”  
既然这里不是存档界面，就一定有别的出路！！  
“别乱跑！”  
就算这里是存档界面又怎么样？！我把“Reset”找回来就好！！！  
但我感觉还没跑出多远，就没什么耐力了，是因为假死药剂的副作用吗？  
体力快速消耗着，目光所及之处依然捕捉不到任何到达了边界的迹象。这让我感到恐惧，在累得气喘吁吁之前就停了下来。  
已经没办法再继续自欺欺人了，我知道逃不出这片黑暗的。没有“Reset”，我只能……永远留在这里了？  
我意识到并承认了这个事实，但是这一次心慌的感觉没有加剧。  
“Sans……？”因为至少我不是独自一人。  
我回头看去，才发现我已经把他甩出好远了。他正在向我这边跑，好像很累的样子。我们距离很远，这让他看起来很小，但在空无一物的存档空间依旧是那么显眼。  
反倒是这个时候，内心像是找到了什么理由一样，突然又变得恐慌起来。  
他越是显眼，越会让我担心。他会不会突然变得不那么显眼？会不会一点一点变得像要融入存档界面的黑暗？会不会一点一点被这里吞没？然后……真的只留下我独自一人。  
我跑了回去，跑得比之前还要快。像是下意识地追赶着什么，好像晚了一点就会失去他一样。  
这一次跑到Sans跟前，我还没来得及做出什么动作，他的双手就先搭上了我的肩头，然后抱了过来。这次的拥抱比以往的任何一次都要沉重，字面意思上的沉重。  
“孩子……呼，冷静下来……”他说话的同时也把部分体重压了过来，我帮忙支撑着他。看来这次的拥抱，更多的是想靠着我休息？  
我没在意我之前跑了多久。但对于他来说，长距离移动不能使用魔法一定是很累的事情。  
“没事的……会有解决的办法的……事情没那么糟糕。”但即使Sans的气息不是很稳，还是不断开口安慰我。  
其实，在我放弃寻找那个“Reset”的时候就已经冷静下来了，在那个瞬间，我希望我能保持恐慌……有的时候，冷静下来的绝望更加难受。所以，我还是这样子。逼迫自己不去想那些事实。  
当然，我更愿意相信他，相信他说的“会有解决办法”，“没那么糟糕”。  
“……嗯。”我深吸了一口气，好好把他撑住。他没必要一直说安慰我的话，这样只是浪费体力，“抱歉，我不会胡闹了。”  
但是……解决的办法到底是什么呢？  
等到他的体力已经差不多恢复过来了，我才犹犹豫豫地开口：“Sans……”  
他的确很有可能……只是为了安慰我，随口就这么说了。  
“嗯？”  
“……我们……还能离开这里吗？”  
Sans移开了视线。不到两秒，他笑了出来。  
“S-Sans？”我发觉他的笑声中有无法忽视的苦涩，就像……  
就像决定把自己的命运交给运气。  
“嘿，不用担心。孩子……”他的左眼似乎发出了一些蓝色的微光，忽明忽暗，像是要坏掉的灯泡，“你马上就能回去了！”  
魔法的粒子慢慢飘出，极为缓慢地在Sans手中凝聚成形。一些冷汗出现在他的头骨上。  
“这是要……”  
他在勉强自己使用魔法，但这怎么看都不是瞬移……的确不可能是瞬移。正如他所说，不知道空间坐标是无法瞬移的。  
魔法粒子合成了一根有些虚幻有些破损的细小骨刺。  
对啊，如果活着到达存档界面是不被允许的，那么按照正常流程……死掉就好了。  
“啧，极限就是这样了吗？”他面对我将左臂伸直，打开手掌。骨刺飘浮在他的面前，对准了我，“好吧。孩子，不要躲开。我已经没办法使用第二次了。”  
什么？！  
“等，等等！”我后退了两步。  
“……孩子，”他皱起了眉，“放心，不会疼的。”  
“你忘了那个假说吗？！”  
“……”他片刻的犹豫，现如今在我的眼中被无限放大，“你指什么？”  
你明明知道！  
“如果我从来就没有改变过时间线，而是不断的跳跃和变换时间线……你要怎么办？！”  
Sans有可能会永远被关在这里，陷入永远都无法逃离的孤独中……没有“Reset”可以救他，真正的永远。  
“你就这么不相信Alphys？她不是已经告诉过你了吗？可能性很低。”  
“……”如果他真有他所说的那么相信，那他之前那种苦涩的笑容是怎么回事？  
“不会有事的。看来活着到存档界面这个办法不行，下次我们再一起找其他的方法打破48个小时的诅咒。”  
这都只是为了安慰我所说的谎话！  
我已经经历过类似的痛苦了，现在他有可能陷入比那痛苦百倍的状况。  
“但是毕竟那个可能性还是存在！Sans！不行！”看着他坚定的眼神，我彻底慌了，“快停下！我们得再换个方法！要确保我们两个都能平安出去的方法！”  
……真的会有吗？  
我不知道……我只是觉得……  
如果我的解脱需要他承担那样的风险，那我宁可放弃这唯一的机会。两个人一起被关在这里，会比独自一人好很多的。  
但我也知道，我只是现在这么想而已。像我这样自私的人，后悔需要过多久？  
只是现在，我无法承受他为我承担了那样的风险的罪恶感而已。  
“孩子，我说过了。我无法再使用第二次了。你知道如果我现在停下的话意味着什么吗？”他瞪了瞪眼睛，左眼的光芒似乎更加闪耀。凌厉的眼神好像完全看穿了我的灵魂，完全看穿了我的想法，“你很快就会后悔的。”  
“我不会！”我缩起肩膀，紧闭双眼，攥紧了拳头。好像说得足够大声就真的能够问心无愧一样。  
就在此时，剧烈的疼痛从胸口处传来。我睁大了眼睛，看着骨刺贯穿了我鲜红的灵魂之后就立刻消散。  
“我不可能让你被困在这里的……你忘了吗？我承诺过的。”  
他的声音似乎变得飘渺了起来。  
我想起来了……我想起了那句“我保证，不会在你身陷黑暗的时候坐视不管”……  
“仅仅…只是，因为、那个承诺……？”在我的决心的压制下，灵魂碎裂的速度慢了下来。  
我还不想就这么离开Sans，离开这个仅仅因为一个承诺就愿意冒这样的风险救我的Sans。  
我也欠他一个承诺。  
“如果……那个假说、是真的……”  
灵魂上的裂纹还在蔓延着。  
快要撑不住了。  
“我也，一定会……救你的！”  
灵魂碎裂。

꧁【回忆终】꧂


	8. Chapter 8

突然，我的手脚不受控制地一顿，险些让我被稀稀拉拉的骨头弹幕贯穿。还好及时反应了过来，只是擦破了袖口。连续的无伤记录没被终结。  
“？”Chara？  
看来是我刚刚的走神被她钻到了空子。  
“我不知道在你身上到底发生过什么，但是……”我感觉到自己的动作变得迟缓，身体的控制权在被争夺。  
她似乎已经意识到任我自由行动是个错误的决定了，这次时机抓得挺巧啊。  
“很明显，你重复过这样的行为太多次了。如果我现在看到的局面就是你的成果……那 你 一 定 是 错 的。”  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )那又如何？就算是你也别想阻止我。杀死这笑脸垃圾袋可是整个旅途中最有趣的一环。  
况且，她能有什么资格指责我？  
“拉着Asriel一起死去，让整个地底陷入绝望就是对的？”我一边闪避，一边低声陈述着反问句。  
“你……！”惹怒她让我的行动更加不便了。我也不介意一边作战一边抢夺身体的控制权。增加这么一点难度没什么大不了的。  
反正也不是第一次这样了。  
Sans或许注意到了一点异状，随着时间的推移，本来应该慢慢恢复过来的Sans攻势却越来越弱，动作也变得渐渐缓慢，没过多久攻击就完全停止了。  
“呃……话说回来……你，嗯，真的很喜欢挥舞那玩意儿，嗯？”他看上去累极了，几乎是上气不接下气的程度。颅骨上冒着虚汗，左眼中的蓝色光芒也暗了下去。  
我也停了下来。如果这种时候想要趁虚而入打他个措手不及可就中计了。跟他表现出来的状态相反，虽然Sans此刻的确有些体力不支，但他已经做好了相应的准备，此时贸然上前可没好果子吃。  
对于我的选择，他并没有感到意外，只是默默地收起了一点演技。喘息依旧很急，但从其他方面可以看出来他仍有余力。  
“……听着。我知道你之前都没有回应我，但是……”他的神色柔和了下来，“我能感受得到，在你心底的某处……”  
又是这些话……当然了。  
“依然残留着善良的余光。”  
那一定是你的感官出问题了。  
虽然我这样想着，但是我知道，平日里麻木却又充满恶意的笑容渐渐从我的脸上消失了。  
不管他有没有说中，但我的表情反应只是因为太习惯演戏。  
“是某个曾经向往善良之人所留下的记忆。”  
我就是那个人，从来就没有变过！  
连你也当我是Chara！！  
……  
呵……也对嘛，一如既往的。  
“那个人，在另一段时空中，甚至可能是一位……”他停顿了一下，思考着措辞。最后吐出的词语应该连他自己都不信，“朋友？”  
即使完全清楚他的目的，但我戴着有色眼镜听他的话也没有察觉到他的语气或是表情什么不对。笑脸垃圾袋们真不愧是天生的骗子。  
真正被我视为朋友的“那个Sans”从来没有提到过这两个字，反倒是这一大群笑脸垃圾袋每一次都会把这两个字挂在嘴边。  
我下意识后退了半步，抿紧双唇，紧接着握刀的手也微微颤抖了起来：“对、对不起……”  
“哇，你看起来可真愧疚。”脑子里响起了Chara的声音，我把嘴唇抿得更紧，以防她发出什么声音，“你怎么不去当个演员，说不定能拿个影帝……呃，影后？我不清楚。”  
她这话我如果不是听过太多次，恐怕会笑场。  
“行啦，伙计。你还记得我吗？”  
我有必要记住你这个垃圾袋吗？  
“拜托了，如果你听我的话……让我们把一切抛诸脑后，好吗？”  
要我重置？一定毫无进展的，不会带来任何改变的主动重置？  
“……”我缓缓的抬起了头，对视不到半秒就避开了目光。稍显犹豫地点了点头。  
开什么玩笑？那可是“那个Sans”最讨厌的事情。  
“你只需要把武器放下，然后……那样的话，我的任务就会变得轻松多了。”  
满嘴跑火车。  
“抱歉……对不起！”握刀的手一松，让它滑落到地上，金属碰撞地面发出清脆的响声，在宁静的审判长廊中回荡。  
“我…也想……我也想回到过去！”  
当然，满嘴跑火车的也不止他一个。  
“大家一起笑着……站在山顶欣赏晚霞，共同讨论着，描绘着美好的未来……”我垂下头，双手都捂在了脸上。肩膀耸动着，发出哭泣的声音，“即便只是虚幻的……”  
即便我没有未来……  
“……？”我的最后一句话让他皱起了眉。即便带着哭腔的声音越压越小，但在安静的长廊中，那句话依旧传到了他并不存在的耳朵里，“只是虚幻的？”  
他就要准备好了，还有两秒。  
我缓缓地把深埋于双手中的头抬起，几乎是在他看到的瞬间就开始发动攻击。  
理所当然的。不仅仅是因为他准备好了。  
我知道自己的表情是什么样子——毫无泪意，毫无悔意，毫无善意。因为我的眼泪早就在不知多少周目之前流完了，泪腺早已干涸的我用手挡住了自己的表情之后，麻木的笑容又重新挂回了脸上……？  
“根本就没有什么过去的向善之人！”俯身，双膝弯曲，我迅速地半蹲下来起跑，顺便全速拾起了地上的刀子。成功地在Chara意识到要阻止我之前就完成了动作，“我从来就没有变过！”  
或许这次，愤怒更明显吧。  
他的这次攻击几乎不可能躲开。从地面升起的骨刺会直接顶到天花板上，覆盖面积一定是除开他身后那片区域的整个审判长廊。 但也并不是完全没办法。骨刺虽然都会顶到天花板，但速度也是参差不齐的。  
我朝着Sans的方向猛地冲刺出去，把之前尽力压抑住的速度完全爆发出来。  
在步入审判长廊之前，我就“清理”了背包——满满一背包海茶的效力，还有三秒。  
我跑出了快十米，地面上的骨刺才刚刚露出了头。我的鞋底不算厚，不过踩上去并没有什么感觉。再接着踏出下一步的时候，我疾跑的脚步受到了阻碍。Chara的反应向来就不慢。我立刻蹬地向前一个鱼跃，双手撑地接了一个正手翻继续狂奔。撑地的时候，她试图让我的双手按到骨刺上去，但是失败了。  
刺出的速度比较快的骨刺已经接近膝盖的高度了，我也已经到达了攻击范围的边缘——也就是Sans的面前。  
在连续两次使用消耗如此之大的魔法之后，他无法掩饰自己的惊讶和慌乱。我之前把速度压得很好，已经喝过那么多海茶的事实，谁能猜到呢？使用攻击范围如此大的魔法时，他根本就不可能去想“如果被躲开了”这个可能性。  
在他缓过来之前，我还有五刀的机会。  
我挥刀砍去，被他向左后撤闪开了，只是切到了他外套上的拉链。可惜海茶不能提升我挥舞刀刃的速度，否则战斗就到此结束了。我向前迈进，乘胜追击的同时也脱离了骨刺阵的范围。可我的每一刀都被险而又险地闪过，Chara可算是立了大功。或许是这次发挥得不太好，在我第四次挥刀的时候他就能够发动瞬移魔法了，攻击理所当然地落空，又一次被拉开了距离。  
海茶的效力消失了，之前的超负荷作业让我的脚掌有些发疼，所以我并没有立刻追上去。保持着相对安全的距离，Sans也稍微放松了些。  
“你看上去彻底被激怒了，我刚才让你栽跟头了……？”他一如既往地观察着我的表情做出猜测，这次得出的却不是那个一如既往的答案。  
我的怒容有这么明显吗？  
“好吧，或许不是。但你知道会发生什么，所以你才喝了海茶这么个好东西。不是吗？呵呵……”  
他能看出我的暴力指数和处决点数，能看出我喝过海茶，能看出我选择屠杀不是单纯的因为无聊，能看出我没回档，在不久之前并没有被坑到……

为什么…就是看不出……我一直是我！

“好吧，既然你现在还是回来了……我猜这意味着我们的确从未成为过朋友，嗯？”  
我不需要笑脸垃圾袋做朋友！  
“呵。”他有些自嘲地笑了一声，笑脸中带上了些许哀伤，“别把这事告诉其他的Sans们，好吗？”  
凭什么？  
我凭什么要答应你让其他时间线的Sans好好的活在美好的虚假梦境里？  
凭什么要我做出不可能完成的承诺？  
“凭什么让我独自一人受苦？！！”  
就是因为对你承诺不再重置……我才会变得怕黑。就是因为对你承诺要拯救你……我才会这么快走上这条不归路，我才会这么快就变成了现在这幅样子……  
都是你的错！  
꧁【回忆】꧂

耀眼却没什么温度的阳光洒进残破的长廊中。  
“……听着。我知道你之前都没有回应我，但是……”眼前累得气喘吁吁的骷髅停止了攻击，看起来他好像不能再继续战斗下去了。  
但不管怎么想，都是我这边的情况更糟糕。  
我的全身大部分关节都被骨刺扎穿，倒在地上好半天没爬起来。虽然Flowey有警告过我，但他没说过这笑脸垃圾袋这么强啊！背包里的补给只剩下一份英雄传说。看来这次也没机会了。  
咬牙忍住疼痛弯曲手臂，艰难地支起上半身。说实话，我一点都不想挣扎了。勉强站起身只会更疼而已，我已经不能更讨厌疼痛了。  
但是，还有别的选择吗？  
我一路撑到这里，正是因为没有选择放弃的余地。无数次的轮回告诉我，已经别无他法了。  
我最终还是晃晃悠悠地站了起来。  
无路可退，除了杀死所有的怪物再离开这里之外别无选择。他也好，Undyne也罢，都是挡在我唯一出路上的绊脚石而已！  
“我能感受得到，在你心底的某处……依然残留着善良的余光。”他的声音不大，传到我的耳中却如同一声惊雷。  
什么？！  
“是某个曾经向往善良之人所留下的记忆。”  
他不应该记得的！  
“那个人，在另一段时空中，甚至可能是一位……朋友？”  
我应该高兴，还是该难过呢？  
如果从现在开始，他也变得能够记得一切……他也要开始承受我之前的痛苦了？  
“行啦，伙计。你还记得我吗？”  
不过，我终于不再是独自一人了。对我来说，他记得的确是件好事。他会不会痛苦不是我要担心的事。  
但为什么偏偏是这一次？为什么他之前不说？  
如果他能早点说出来，我就不用杀死怪物们了……下次轮回他会记得这次的事，他会一直当我是个冷血杀手吗？  
“你…真的还记得？！”我不可置信地提了问。可就算他会记得这次的事情，而且今后会一直对我有所防备，我也依然希望能够得到他肯定的回复。  
因为如果真的是那样的话，他迟早会理解我的。即使两个人被压垮的速度会慢一些，终究是会垮的。  
“对……虽然，不是全部。”他的回答非常简短，不过答案的确是我所希望的，“所以，拜托了……让我们把一切抛诸脑后，好吗？”  
“……？你是想……”他的意思是要宽恕我？并且还……  
“想要我……重置？”  
对。我不想对你们刀刃相向……  
但是……  
“回头又有什么用？！”我咬紧牙关，从齿缝里挤出怒吼。  
又想告诉我一切都会好起来？  
“别骗人了你这笑脸垃圾袋！就算是Alphys告诉我还有机会，我也不会再相信了！”  
别想再指望通过科技得救了！  
“我已经听到了！她晚上一个人自言自语的时候，她说过自动重置已经无法避免了！”  
“你知道的，她总是那样……没自信。”面对我的愤怒，他竟然只是很平淡很自然地笑了起来，“其实，让重置停止下来的方法，她已经找到了。”  
开什么玩笑？！  
“只差最后最关键的一步了。我知道，你已经等了她很久，但……为了让曾经的努力不要白费，再多给她一些时间，信任她，好吗？”他的笑容浮现了一丝苦涩，“拜托了，没有任何人想看到这一切的研究功亏一篑。不管是为了你，还是为了大家。”  
我曾无数次听到与这相差不多的话。但唯独这一次，可信度远超从前。  
我没有透露任何信息，杀死了所有遇到的怪物。即便如此，还是听到了这句话……他真的记得。  
“……是这样吗？Alphys真的找到了？”  
……  
也许是吧。  
活着去存档界面最初是Flowey提议……她一开始的确有阻止过，一直坚持要这样做的，是我自己。  
她……只是没自信而已？虽然她的确是那样的性格没错……  
我动摇了。如果赶尽杀绝并不是唯一的方法，那真是太好了。  
“况且，多亏了她……”他看起来真的太累了，一直边说边喘。话从一开始就一直有些断断续续的，“你已经避开了…最糟的情况，不是吗？”  
“……？！等等！不是你主动要跟着我的？”我的确不知道是Sans意识到了问题才主动跟着我，还是Alphys要求的……  
“……对，是她让我那么做的。”  
如果是她要求的，证明她连那次行动的失败也考虑到了。只是……存档界面没有空间坐标也无法使用魔法这种事情……谁都不会事先知道的。  
其实……  
“她已经做得……很好了？？”  
如果都是同样拥有记忆，他的话语会比Flowey更加可信吗？  
“你就这么不相信Alphys？”无比熟悉的一句话传到耳边。  
“……！垃圾袋……？你刚刚那句话……”他回来了！他一定是从存档空间回来了，不然哪会那么容易拥有记忆？“再说一次。”  
“……？”莫名其妙的表情从他脸上一闪而过。  
“再说一次！”  
请让我知道这不是错觉！请让我知道“Sans”回来了！必须！  
“……你就这么不相信Alphys？”他收起了稍显迟疑的表情，坚定地重复了一次他在存档界面曾说过的，只是语音语调有些细微差别的原话。  
“我相信！”鼻子发酸，眼眶发热。理智告诉我，不要做接下来的事。  
但我不想管它。  
“我马上就重置！”我将刀尖对准自己的喉咙。  
耳中似乎回响着在我上次重置时Flowey曾经说过的话——“真正的胜利明明已经唾手可得……距离成功只需最后一步！为什么你非得搞 砸 一 切？”  
但我不想管它。  
“Sans……欢迎回来。”接下来会有多痛我也不在意了。  
利器划开脖颈的剧痛袭来。无所谓了，这并不比被骨头刺穿关节更疼。Sans是松了一口气吗？我看不真切。透过眼泪看到的一切都模模糊糊的。  
……  
“当真吗？Chara。算了，无论你想怎么做。我会等你的。”在梦中的Flowey的话语中，我慢慢地睁开了双眼。  
艳阳高照，莺啼鸟啭，群芳争艳……  
“Alphys……”  
即便希望如此渺茫，也没有不去追寻的理由。  
“得去实验室……”

……

“……”Alphys这次的研究结果还是一样。  
说实话，这并不令人意外。在中途我就已经通过各种迹象清楚地认识到了这一点。甚至从一开始就多多少少意识到了一些不对。  
但直到这一刻，我才真正的接受了现实。  
“你说可以让我变得像正常人一样活着……你承诺过的！”  
我的确很愤怒，但却并不是因为眼前的笑脸垃圾袋。  
只是为自己上一次重置的轻率而感到愤怒而已。  
“现在呢，你甚至不能给我一个解脱！”  
再一次，理所当然地步入了可以预见的结局。  
“等，等等！”垃圾袋露出一副难以置信的表情，“这种无法确定的事情，我怎么会轻易许下承……！”  
他明白了，上一个他骗了我。也终于意识到了事情的严重性。  
像往常一样，他仔细观察着我的表情，试图找到些蛛丝马迹。  
然后，他的神色染上了防备和怀疑。  
哈哈……理所当然的。  
“孩子，难道你……”  
他讨厌承诺，当然不会轻易许下这样的承诺了。  
对垃圾袋们来说，似乎“骗我重置”只意味着一种情况……在他们的认知中，最糟糕的情况。  
对啊……他哪有那么累，那时他只是假装喘气拖延时间方便他现编借口而已！仔细想想，他根本没有说过任何有价值的话语，只是说了一些很明显能够推导出来的事实。拿不准的地方就故意说得模棱两可一些，让我自己对号入座……  
笑脸垃圾袋们果然是天生的骗子。  
“马上又拿出对待杀人狂的态度对我了？看来你也忘了你承诺过会饶恕我……”  
哪有什么忘不忘？  
谎言本来就没有记住的价值。  
更何况他本来就没有记忆。  
……  
那个Sans……  
那个因为一个无聊的承诺就愿意承担可怕风险的，即使知道我仅仅只是因为自私才阻止他也依旧坚持为我着想的Sans……不可能会这样。  
“回头果然还是没用……就像现在这样。”  
果然，每个Sans都是不同的。  
那个Sans……他还在那里！他还在等我！他还在那里等我拯救他！  
显然，我需要继续……继续上次未竟的事业。  
让时间线彻底崩溃，让所有的一切都消失不见，让他彻底解脱。  
回归正轨。越快越好！  
“住手！”对于我打算回到他认知中最糟糕的路的行为，垃圾袋当然要极力阻止。  
但，他不会成功的  
骗子和垃圾袋一定不会懂的。  
“承诺了，就要竭尽全力去完成。谢谢你教会了我这一点。”

꧁【回忆终】꧂

“好吧，既然你现在还是回来了……我猜这意味着我们的确从未成为过朋友，嗯？”  
我不需要笑脸垃圾袋做朋友！  
“呵。”他有些自嘲地笑了一声，笑脸中带上了些许哀伤，“别把这事告诉其他的Sans们，好吗？”  
凭什么？  
我凭什么要答应你让其他时间线的Sans好好地活在美好的虚假梦境里？  
凭什么要我做出不可能完成的承诺？  
“凭什么让我独自一人受苦？！！”  
“受苦？呵……”Sans从大量的魔力消耗中缓了过来，刺眼的光芒在他左眼眶中闪烁着，“如果你真的觉得痛苦，那就别露出那副乐在其中的表情进行杀戮。”  
有用吗？我已经不记得我向他诉苦过几十次了！有用吗？！反正垃圾袋们只会虚伪地说一些他们自己也不相信的话来骗我重置！  
更可笑的是，那些话居然骗了我不只一次！！  
对。偶尔，他能理解我。但是，他不会宽恕我。他们都不可能会宽恕我。没有任何一个怪物会真正宽恕我……  
( ╹‿╹ )因为，怪物们无法体会这种痛苦！  
“说出来啊——”他抬高左臂，打了一个清脆的响指。我的身体再一次变得沉重，“还会有什么事能让你这怪胎觉得痛苦？”  
……  
对啊！天啊！我差点忘了！一点都不痛苦！！  
幸好被再次甩向墙壁的身体条件反射性地自行做出了调整。不然，愣神的我这一次大概逃不过摔伤的命运。  
“……呵呵，哈哈……哈哈哈——”  
感谢提醒，差点搞砸了。  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )我哪有什么好痛苦的？！我很满足！我很幸福！我真是全世界最好运的人类！  
“感谢你拆穿我，”我蹬墙弹跳闪开了刺出的骨刺，“撒谎可真是累啊～”  
将所有的怪物一点点折磨致死，这是最有趣的事情了！而且这有趣的事，我还可以永永远远地做下去……  
对……  
根本不存在什么“活着的苦必定远大于乐”和“消失了也无所谓”那种扭曲的想法！更不会有“没有存在于世的必要”和“死掉就能解脱”那种疯狂的念头！  
我根本不可能那样想！必须不！！  
“比起跟你们一起欢声笑语，我更喜欢听你们痛苦的哀嚎啊！”  
不用逃避痛苦，也不用直面痛苦。  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )因为我本来就不该痛苦啊！  
现在一定跟当初在地面上时没什么不同。我是幸福的！一定是！！我已经学会知足常乐了！我很快就会体会到快乐了！必须！！  
“对！我就喜欢这样！我很满足！我很幸福！”  
“呵……本来还以为你是个普通的恶人。原来是个彻头彻尾的疯子吗。”他频繁地切换着控制从地面上刺出和在空中飞行着的骨刺，使攻击尽可能地变得密集。  
哈哈～怎么可能？  
“我脑子清醒极了。”  
如果我想的话，早就放弃了。那样一定会疯掉吧？或许疯了还能轻松些？  
但，我绝对不会选择那条路的。  
熟练地躲过他的每一次攻击并考虑着下一句应该说什么才可能带来变数，投身于攻击的他甚至没工夫回嘴。  
想想当初，他一边细数着我的罪孽进行制裁一边游刃有余地避过我所有的攻击。而我只是拖着一身伤一味的躲闪他的攻击，甚至无暇去听他说了些什么。  
有种角色互换的爽快感，转瞬即逝。  
他大概还剩多少魔力呢？五成？四成？差不多……也该加快进度了。  
“别再垂死挣扎了，你的死穴太明显了！”我斩断迎面袭来的三根从阴险的角度攻击过来骨刺，再迅速后撤，“你没办法同时使用两种以上的魔法。就算切换得再快，就算完美地利用龙骨炮本身攻击的延迟，依然无法做到本质上的‘同时’。四个龙骨炮一齐发射就是极限了吧？一开始所谓的‘最强攻击’真的就是最强攻击了。也就那种程度而已，只有那么一点点威胁性。”  
“嗯？”他的攻击停顿了一下。紧接着，原本严峻的神情在此时此刻反倒放松了不少，“……原来你是这样认为的吗？”  
重力突然被改变，我跃在空中的身体不自然地停顿，完全没有下落的意思。周围也没有借力点可以让我摆脱控制。  
“在此之前我从未用过，是因为你太弱小了，根本没有必要。”他挂着一成不变的笑容，说出了一句完全不像这一照面就使用“最强攻击”的垃圾袋会说的台词。  
一门大号龙骨炮对准了我，开始蓄力。  
“你什么时候产生了我无法同时使用两种以上魔法的错觉？”


	9. Chapter 9

呵，我当然知道这垃圾袋可以做到。  
正合我意，成功地加快了进度呢。  
第一次见这招的时候确实很慌张，但现在不同了。我已经经历了成千上万次同样的战斗，对付这种状况再简单不过。  
根据以前观察的结果，他同时使用多种魔法时，每一种的魔力消耗速度都远超一般情况。五倍以上，还不到六倍。不管是多么简单的瞬发魔法，一旦要同时跟其他招式配合就需要蓄力才能使用。毕竟，他所会的魔法中，两种不同的魔法再怎么搭配，魔力消耗再低也不可能低到哪儿去。再乘上五之后，就算是王级怪物也不可能瞬发。对本来就没办法打持久战的懒骨头来说，过分消耗本来就是要极力避免的。但现在他也发现了，除此之外已经没有别的办法了。  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )“根本没有必要”？果然还是这么逞强啊。  
嗯……也是。要是最后的防线还不逞强，难道还要直接放我过去不成？  
“( ˡ ◡ ˡ )龙骨炮的攻击一旦开始蓄力便不能再撤销，蓄力时还不能移动。真是没用的废物～”我一边说着，一边将手中的刀向蓄力中的龙骨炮掷去。回想起了投掷技巧，百分之百的精准度也回来了。  
听到我的这句话时，有一瞬间，他的瞳孔收缩了一下。对，不管怎样他都是不可能告诉我这些秘密的。但这些弱点，过不了五次就能发现了。直到现在，我也从未见过有任何一个龙骨跑能够一边蓄力一边移动，在发射结束之前，甚至连一点微小的角度变化都做不到。对比骨刺的唯一优点大概就是精力负担小吧，没必要分神过于仔细地管控它们。  
即使龙骨炮的攻击力再怎么强，防御力最终只是残破古老的普通骨头。距离不算远，若是就这么被全力投掷的真刀命中，肯定就废掉了。龙骨炮一共就三个型号，最小的型号虽说有24个，但这大号的却只有两个。  
他虽然愣了一下，但是攻势没有做出任何改变。想必是在这短暂的时间中，他已经计算出了得失并做了这个决定——接受这只龙骨炮的战力损失。  
龙骨炮的攻击无法撤销。如果想要保住这个炮，唯一的办法就是用重力控制去限制住我投掷的刀子。可就算是相同的魔法，同时再发动更多也是需要提前做准备的，如果他坚持要那么做，就意味着他需要把重力控制的能力从我身上转移到真刀上。  
让我恢复自由行动的能力？得了吧。他当然会选择放弃龙骨炮。在他看来，这只龙骨炮的战力损失在这场战斗中不会引起太大变数，而我的武器就是决定性的了。我已经掷出了刀子，他只需要缓一缓，为下一击蓄力就好。  
可他算漏了一点。  
真刀命中了龙骨炮张开的上颌骨，却并没有将其击穿。  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )如果我的目标本来就不只是龙骨炮，故意没有全力投掷……真刀的攻击轨道偏离之后，刀刃会指向谁呢？  
投掷的时机和龙骨炮张合的角度我依然把握得非常好。因为撞击的问题，真刀的飞行角度偏转，弹向了斜下方的Sans。  
“！”当他意识到的时候，距离已经来不及闪避了。没有提前做过准备的他可没办法在保持现状的情况下使用第三种魔法。  
现在不能瞬移。把重力控制的能力从我身上转移到刀上，或者撤去重力控制的能力再瞬移躲开。这次他会选哪个方法？  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )不管他打算怎样应对都没关系。  
重力恢复，我的身体重新开始下落。刀刃几乎是贴着Sans的脸停下了。他用重力控制阻止了我扔过去的刀子之后，将它远远地扔到了审判庭的角落。  
又选了前者？真麻烦，一时半会儿拿不回刀子了。不过比起这个，目前更需要在意的是……  
周围没有东西让我借力，只有让身体自然下落。在我无力改变的落脚点上，他留下了一个蓄力最快的小型龙骨炮。  
蓄力开始了，在我落地之前它就会发射。  
最小的龙骨炮攻击范围太窄，单独使用几乎不可能命中。嗯……如果不是在空中的话。  
我把之前顺手收到口袋里的Papyrus的围巾拿了出来。老实说，我不知道这东西该怎么定义。他自制的这围巾围脖披风三合一的东西……很有他的风格，很Papyrus。  
展开，抓住边角。身体下落的速度减缓了一点，微不可见的一点点。我当然不指望这能改变什么，不过……  
之前被刀刃命中的大号龙骨炮炸开，比之前更加强烈的爆风袭来。偏偏这个时候，手指突然一松，围巾没能好好兜住风。原本可以使落脚点偏移10到12cm到达相对安全的位置，现在却只移动了7cm左右。  
啧，Chara这家伙……  
在下落的途中调整好姿势，曲腰扭身堪堪避过炮击。左肩的衣物被炮击擦到边的地方已经变得焦黑。我的确有那么一刹那的心慌感，因为这炮击也许会烧到我的头发。  
虽然有完全躲开的自信，可如果真的发生了这种事情怎么办？我能把气撒在谁身上？我可碰不到Chara，又要把垃圾袋当出气筒用了吗？  
安稳落地到龙骨炮旁边，我有些烦躁地一脚蹬在它侧面，同时将围巾缠在自己右手上。小号的龙骨炮被踹飞出去，攻击强行中断了。不过它只是被芭蕾舞鞋上的刀片浅浅地刮到一下，并没有受到实质性的伤害。  
一波比较稀疏的骨头向我飞来，其中并没有夹杂着真刀。一如既往的。  
“这些骨头有什么用？你怎么不试试用那把刀呢？”我立刻调整好姿态，准备迎击。  
其实我很想知道我能不能被重力控制的真刀一下子捅死，但是他从未试图用刀子攻击我，这让我挺失望的。  
“就那么担心被我抢回了刀子吗？”  
有什么关系？反正我就算是赤手空拳你也阻止不了。  
伸出右手抓住第一根袭来的骨头用于抵挡之后的攻击。甚至在真正抓住的前一刻，他还让骨头还特地减慢了速度，我一点也没有受到伤害。  
“哈哈哈～”我知道，如果我此时手上戴的是从雪域得到的手套，结果会很不同，“不过是一条破烂不堪的断围巾而已，还这么珍惜做什么？！”  
我一边抵挡着稀稀拉拉的骨头攻击，一边拉近距离。同样都是对方的攻击，不过有实体的骨头手感可比Undyne完全由魔法形成的长矛好多了。  
他在自以为最猝不及防的时间点撤去了我手上的骨头魔法，可我已经懒得去计算他这是第几次做这种事了。再说，发动过刚才的魔法之后，现在的魔法攻击已经简单到不能更简单了。  
对他来说，之前那波攻击的魔力消耗可有够大的。现在的笑脸垃圾袋还留有多少余力呢？接近三成？也许他会凭着这三成魔力拖时间，也许会全力拼一次，背水一战。  
看他这次的选择，我觉得后者的可能性更大。  
我穿梭在骨刺中，不断加速冲刺接近垃圾袋。可就在这时，飞来的骨刺瞬间全部消散，一股巨大的弹力袭来，魔法冲击更快地将我推离了他。  
“哈？！”  
这次居然选择了前者，真是有够没劲的。我不以为然地笑了笑：“你的特殊攻击？”  
“呵，没错。”他缓了缓，眼眶中闪耀的蓝光熄灭了，只留下深邃的漆黑，“只要我活着，就绝不会撤销这个魔法。你不可能再靠近王座一步了。即便那意味着我得一直站在这直到时间的尽头。”  
审判长廊内忽然安静了下来，照射进来的阳光似乎也更烈了。这里已经变得破烂不堪，随时塌掉都不奇怪。  
“就凭你那点可怜的精力？知道Papyrus对我说过什么吗？”我打破了这份安静，并尝试性地前进了一步，再次被弹了回来。看来他真的发动了特殊攻击，“你会因为酗盹而提早进坟墓的。”  
“呵，只是撑到你放弃……还是绰绰有余的。”  
如果你真的这么想……  
“( ˡ ◡ ˡ )那就等等看结果吧。”  
我就静静地站着，耐心地等待着。就算看到他眼眶打架了，我还是不动。  
比较麻烦的只是Chara。有好几次，她都让我在这笑脸垃圾袋即将睡着的时候挣扎移动，让他保持警觉。我已经很努力地压制了，但这真的很困难。甚至比之前一边压制她的力量一边战斗更甚。  
这就是决心的力量吗？越是身处险境反而越发强大。  
真是个好东西，以前我也有过。  
可她的努力还是无用功。最终，我还是撑到了垃圾袋合上眼眶。  
我应该没什么耐心，但两万多次的周而复始，让我完全习惯了等待。  
捏了捏拳头，缓步上前。我准备扳断他的颈骨，一如既往的。  
突然，重力加强到让人喘不过气。差点被整个人压趴在地。  
难道说……  
“坚持到你这种精力旺盛的疯子彻底放弃？”他睁开了左眼，蓝色的光芒在眼中闪耀，“我改变主意了。反正也等不到，还是让你下地狱吧！”  
不知道增强了多少倍的重力让我的双腿无法移动。蓝色的骨头形成囚笼将我困在里面，一根能顶审判长廊四根柱子粗细的骨头在头顶迅速凝聚成型。  
在这种程度的重力控制下，我也不是完全动不了，勉强可以强行撞出这个牢笼。但是我知道，有四个藏在暗处对准了蓝色骨头囚笼边缘的龙骨炮，它们会在骨头砸下来的同时发射来封位，避免我逃出去。  
哈哈～  
最终，还是选择了后者，不是吗？  
这才是他真正的最强攻击。这就是他所能发动的覆盖面最大的即死攻击。强行冲出去会被龙骨炮射死，被头上这根巨大的骨头砸扁也是必死无疑。而且我不论尝试多少次，都无法在被这等重力魔法控制住的情况下脱离攻击范围。  
在他发动攻击的同时，我也做好了准备。所以，跟往常一样，我没有躲闪。骨棒砸下，龙骨炮发射。与此同时，比之前大号龙骨炮炸碎时更烈的热气和与之相仿的爆风夹杂着骨头的碎片汹涌来袭。这需要花上很长一段时间去习惯才能站得稳。我唯一的动作只是轻轻低了一下头，防止碎骨片划断我的头发。比起刺目的白光，从地面升起的烟尘进入眼睛对视线的影响更大。所以我干脆闭上了眼。从口袋里摸出了那两个在战斗之前才被转移出来的，在背包里沉睡已久的装置。抬手指向记忆中的方向，开启了其中一个。  
以前……大概是最初的四次，Chara还会帮我补上最后一刀。现在，我也习惯完全靠自己了。反正我也不需要用眼睛去看就知道那垃圾袋在哪里不是吗？他现在就像待宰的羔羊一样，已经无力做出任何行动了。  
稍微等待了一会儿我才慢慢睁开眼睛，大部分的烟尘已经散去了。远处的黔驴技穷的垃圾袋眼中的震惊与绝望都同样显眼。他看上去就要跌坐在地上休息了——如果，我没有用蓝色激光装置照射着他的话，他一定已经倒下了。热域里的那些只花了11秒就拆下来的激光装置可真是好用。  
所剩无几的体力艰难地支撑着他站立在蓝色激光中，哪怕是喘息着想要缓过劲儿来，也把动作放得特别轻，身体完全没有起伏。  
“你真是越来越弱了。”我只是陈述了我认为的事实，不知不觉地收起了嘲讽的语气。意识到这一点之后，我又重新挂起充满恶意的笑容。  
“稍微拉开一点距离就安心的坏毛病，我是早就改掉了。而你，靠瞬移拉开点距离就安心的坏习惯，怕是永远也没机会改了！”  
他没有反驳，视线依旧在我周围游走，试图发现我脱离险境的方法。即便已经没有意义了。  
一如既往的。  
“你那是什么表情？好像因为什么事很惊讶的样子，”我曲臂抬起右手，伸出食指，“看来你是搞错了什么事儿吧？是什么呢……”  
魔力在食指凝聚，随风摇曳的一小团火焰飘浮其上，告诉了他答案。  
火焰转瞬即逝，他看见了就行。对现在的我来说，哪怕只是这种程度也会使头晕目眩的不适感加剧。为了破解刚才的死局，我已经耗尽了所有的魔力。  
“因为魔法吗？拜托，你什么时候产生了人类无法使用魔法的错觉？”  
用最快的速度凝聚所有的魔力并压缩到最小，利用骨棒自身的冲击力与高压火焰的高温带来的穿透力在骨棒砸下之前就打入其核心。最后，热能爆发，让受热不均的骨棒甚至来不及碳化就炸成碎片。  
作为普通的人类，体内的魔力本就稀薄得不堪入目，能够发动强力的魔法全靠练习。在经过这等消耗之后，除了体力之外，我残存的战力跟眼前的垃圾袋可能没什么区别。  
“你以为是谁设立了结界把你们封在地底？七个本来就会魔法的怪物吗？”  
“……”他的疑问并没有打消，一如既往的。  
“噢？难道你的依据不是这个？哦……我知道了～因为在此之前我从未用过魔法，所以你才会觉得我不会。对吗？”深吸一口气，缓解一下头晕的感觉。然后，原话奉还，“你太弱小了，根本没有必要用啊～”  
拥有魔法天赋的人类本就极少，我也属于绝大多数。再说，人类的身躯主要是由水构成，跟火魔法本来就相性不合……无奈的是，Toriel没办法教我水魔法。  
现在，他终于理解了现状。隐藏在深邃眼眶中的绝望溢了出来。  
“很难受吧？在命运这种绝对力量是不可能反抗的。既然知道结局已定，这又是何苦呢？”垂眸，麻木的笑容依旧，“不努力一下都不知道什么叫绝望，对吧？”  
我把头偏向了其他地方。  
嗯，又是那里。他把我的刀子扔到那个地方已经多少次了？  
哪怕想着无关的事也骗不过自己。  
对，我没在看他。即便我口口声声地说着喜欢他痛苦的表情。  
我知道我并不是因为看腻了。但又是因为别的什么呢？  
……我不知道。我不知道为什么看他受伤时的惊愕表情跟临死前的苦笑感觉完全不同。  
因为……像那个Sans吗……？  
“与其迷失于绝望，不如委身于疯狂，那会让你轻松很多哦～”  
我到底是在劝告他，还是在安慰自己？  
映进寂静的长廊内没有温度的阳光越发灿烂，他脸上自嘲的笑容也越映越深。  
该继续了。  
他似乎还打算开口说什么，但我在那之前就打开了另一个装置。橙色的激光闪烁了一下，也准确无误地照射在了他身上被蓝色激光照射的相同位置，两个装置在完成不可能被闪避的攻击后关闭。他瞪大眼眶，捂住胸口，一声极力压低的痛呼传来。  
这就是目前我所尝试过获得LOVE和EXP最低的死法了。  
“于是……看来结果，”他压抑着痛苦的呻吟声，只在他呼气的时候会断断续续地漏出一点点，在沉寂的长廊里尤为刺耳，“就是这样了……嗯？”  
知足吧，你还能够有个结果。  
“孩子……”他重心不稳地趔趄了几步，扶住长廊残存的石柱。  
我没必要因为听到这反常的称呼而感到奇怪，毕竟他只是个苟延残喘的笑脸垃圾袋而已。  
他的话语，本就没有必要去理会……  
“之前，你说了……”类似鲜血的红色液体从他身上漫出，染湿外套，缓缓滴落到地砖上。他双腿打颤，头盖骨上全是冷汗，“你也想回到过去……我们都知道那不是谎言……”  
“……”我一边听着，一边走向房间的角落重新拾起刀。  
他似乎不用尽全力都没法开口：“所以…为什么？”  
……为什么呢？  
为什么坚持承受住痛苦并选择了这条不归路？  
“……因为你啊。”  
他记得的，对吧？虽然不是全部，但总归会留下一些印象。比任何一个怪物都要多。  
“……？”  
“……哈哈…”我意识到自己说了非常蠢的话。  
……我在说什么啊……我能指望这垃圾袋明白什么啊……  
笑脸垃圾袋们当然不是那个Sans！  
“不用问了，为何而战很重要吗？如果一定需要一个明确的答案……”  
这两个装置的任务已经完成了，我抛开了它们。  
“我只不过是无聊而已。”  
就算他能意识到一些问题又怎么样？就算他能保留一些印象又怎么样？就算让他理解了又怎么样？就算他们长得一样又怎么样？  
反正他也无法理解我的痛苦！反正他也不必体会Sans的痛苦！反正他也对我的承诺一无所知！所以——  
“你 只 是 我 的 一 个 玩 具 ！”  
也只能是一个玩具。  
我没有再多看他一眼。我知道，他会按住伤口扶着柱子，举步维艰地前进，在右手几乎完全消散后才走到不知何时从我手上滑落的Papyrus的围巾面前。接着在试图弯腰拿起它时因为脚踝逐渐尘埃化，踉跄倒地。然后，拢住围巾，难得地流下泪水。最终彻底化为尘埃。他的尘埃颗粒大概一百七十九万五千三百二十粒左右。  
哈…哈……我全都记得……  
快步远离审判长廊一小段距离，算准了时间捂上耳朵。我不想听，也不应该听得见。  
但却挡不住从脑海里响起的声音。

“papyrus……你想来点什么吗？”

“好奇怪。我从未见过……植物哭泣的样子。”我冲向王座，国王的话语声由远及近。  
我知道的，还是这样。  
Asgore听到我的脚步声，转过身来：“嗯……？你一定就是刚刚那朵花警告我时提到的那位了。”  
我知道这次Flowey也依旧会背叛我，一如既往的。  
“你是什么怪物呢？对不起，我看不出来。好吧，我们总会……”  
“我还是不是人类已经无所谓了！倒是你，早就受够了这场漫长的战役，只是想要每个人都充满希望……”  
但在这里，希望能是什么呢？  
“生来就注定要承担责任的可悲的好好先生……”  
也就是把虚妄加以粉饰，让你误以为可以实现罢了。就这么简单，就这么绝望。  
“想要个解脱很久了吧？！”  
我毫不犹豫地冲刺过去挥刀劈下，战斗在Asgore有所防备之前就结束了。  
理所当然的……  
“为什么……你……”他的话音未落，便被两圈“友谊颗粒”所包围。这下，没有再战之力的他连垂死挣扎的机会都没有了。包围圈急速缩小，分别针对肉体和灵魂的两次攻击立刻就完成了它们的目的。一如既往的。  
脸上挂着讨好的笑容，Flowey从地里钻了出来：“看？我从来没有背叛过你！全都是圈套，看到了吗？我等的就是这个机会来替你杀了他！不管怎样我还是你最好的朋友！”  
我很想相信你说的话……  
“我还能派上用场，对你来说很有用。我保证不会挡你的道。我可以帮你……我可以……我可以……”  
即使你已经背叛过我了……  
“求求你别杀我。”  
……  
“恰恰相反，我从未想过想杀了你哦～”  
对Flowey刀刃相向这种事，我当然不想的。  
“跟你一样，我一直把你当做唯一的朋友。”  
可它呢？有把我当成我吗？如果有的话……又何必用Asriel的声音说话？  
“真，真的？”我的答复似乎让它放心了很多。  
我知道，它跟我的想法完全不同。转折的话语脱口而出：“但是……”  
“不，不……”转折的话语当然会让它不安，“你可是我唯一在意的人类啊……”  
“我不是。”我瞪视着它，理所当然又痛心地开口否定了。  
它缓缓张嘴，看嘴型，它即将又一次……  
“Chara……”  
看吧，我就知道你一定会放弃我给你的最后机会！  
“我 不 是 CHARA！！”  
你说过我一点都不像Chara！  
“我 是 FRISK ！”  
你说过她不是最棒的人！  
“F-R-I-S-K ！！”  
你说过我才是你一直想要的那种朋友！  
……  
冷静下来的时候，手臂因为不断挥刀，已经有些酸麻了。地面上只剩下了被切碎的花瓣、茎干和叶片。我扔下刀，拢起它们试图把这些残渣拥入怀中，但它们只会从缝隙漏得什么也不剩：“Flowey……”  
“每次都是这样……”  
既然你认为我胜过Chara，为什么不认可我呢？  
“我没把你当做Asriel……为什么要坚持把我视为Chara……”  
……我答应过Asriel，不会把Flowey视作他。Asriel是Asriel，Flowey是Flowey。他们完全不同。  
“我不明白啊……”  
我跟Chara，差距就更大了。  
“你为什么对Chara如此执着……为什么？！”  
因为背叛了她的罪恶感？  
“当初你还劝我抛弃罪恶感！我做到了！有什么难的？！为什么你自己做不到！！”  
因为无法感受到爱，就盲目地相信Asriel过往的感情？  
“她可以选择沉睡！她可以永远沉睡！她有得选！她能解脱得了！”  
“注定得不到解脱的我们才应该是朋友啊！”  
“……”  
……  
……没用的。  
“哈…哈哈……哈哈哈哈……我在……说什么蠢话……”  
我自欺欺人的水平太差了，到最后谁也骗不了。  
我明白的……  
其实我早就明白了……  
自从Asriel成为Flowey，就不可能拥有“宁为玉碎不为瓦全”的想法了。  
可……Chara就是它的唯一了……  
它永远不会承认我是Frisk……哪怕因此而死……  
而且，它也肯定知道的……它又不傻……  
它跟我真的很像……因此，它才绝对不可能跟我做朋友。因为那只会让更加痛苦和绝望的人变成两个而已……  
我们都同样妄图脱离苦海。可不同的是，我已经放弃了，还试图拉它一起沉入海底。  
但Chara给它的那份决心又怎么会让它甘心选择放弃……  
那么我还在指望什么呢？  
为什么眼睛有些看不清东西了？哈哈……一定是之前被sans的尘埃迷了眼吧……不对，这次我并没有去数？那就是被我拿来装做是Papyrus那些尘埃迷了眼，毕竟我的泪腺应该早就干涸了……  
“……哈哈…哈……也，也不是完全没机会啊……对吧？”  
只要Flowey肯尝试一次……就一次……

“……恶魔总会应声而来。无论何时。无论何地。”听到身边的声音，我放下了手中残存的花瓣。  
Chara……借由那些LOVE，她终于能从我身体里滚出来了。虽然……很快就又会回来……  
如果不是她的决心，Flowey死时这世界就应该被重置了。  
现在，这里拥有决心的只剩她了。  
现在，她的力量强大于我。  
“你一直试图重塑这个世界是有原因的，你一直试图毁灭它也是有原因的。你不打算让所有人得到解脱，也不打算让所有人得到救赎。只是毫无意义地重置。”  
完全错误的推论，一如既往。  
“虽然什么都不记得，但还是一口咬定我重置了？”  
Chara皱了皱眉：“重置的迹象太明显了。除了一次没有完全抛弃决心的自杀之外，没有一次死亡。如果是第一次大屠杀，很不可思议。你的反应速度虽然不算太差，但还不足以让你避免所有的伤害，只能解释为经验丰富。”  
哈…哈……所以？  
你以为我想吗？  
“你那是什么表情？难道觉得委屈？想想自愿开始屠杀一切的是谁吧。”  
“对哟，一直都是我。”  
这是事实，无言以对。  
“……看来你一直拒绝把灵魂交给我啊……”  
“灵魂？哈哈…哈……随意吧，那种没用的东西你想拿就拿。”  
至少……那样我就真的是Chara了？所以Flowey在意的……勉强可以算得上是“我”了？  
哈哈哈哈……终于啊……  
在Flowey死去之后……  
然后，下一次……一切还是会复原。  
Chara沉默良久，一如既往。  
“……我明白了。”她逐渐收敛住责备的目光，“我唯独无法深入理解的这份情感，我原以为，你是在为你那扭曲的多愁善感所纠结。我现在明白了，那……根本不是你的能控制的，对吧。”  
Chara越说越肯定自己的猜想。没有给我开口撒谎的机会，她便继续说了下去：“我早就怀疑这一点了，为什么你会熟知一切但还依然拥有灵魂？我原以为你只是一直拒绝把它交给我，可你却对它毫无执念……”  
她有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，甚至带上了怜悯的神色：“你…其实，无法停止重置。甚至连我都无法保留记忆的重置……对吗？”  
“恭喜猜中。”一如既往的。  
“……那很痛苦吧。”  
“呵，所以Asriel说你很能理解别人啊。”我的余光扫向身边的Flowey的碎片，“那又如何？我 可 不 需 要 你 来 同 情 ！”  
“……因为Flowey？”  
没错，就是纯粹的嫉妒带来的反感。  
“当然。”  
这次，她没再继续。一如既往的。  
“现在，搭档。”我笑着开口。即便我不愿意这么想，但不可否认的……Chara，她的确是绝佳的搭档，“让我们把这个世界送向万丈深渊吧。”  
她并未犹豫，挥刀斩下。即使目标不同，也要通过这相同的手段达成。她为了这残破的世界重生，必须先彻底毁灭它。而这也正是我所期望的。整个旅途的大屠杀都是为了这一击——就连自动重置也无法修复每一个细节的这一击。  
“……不管怎样，我认为我有义务提醒你。”  
世界重归于黑暗。我知道，过不了多久重置便会完成。  
“……或许，另一条路会更适合你。”  
离时间线彻底崩溃的终点又近了一步。前路到底有多远谁也不知道，但是……终归还是要前进的。  
“嗯，我知道……”在漫无边际的黑暗中，我干脆合上了双眼，“一如既往的……”

……  
半梦半醒间，感觉自己似乎……抱着膝盖缩在角落瑟瑟发抖，背靠着金属的墙壁……金属的墙壁？是在真实验室的回忆吗？  
“A-Alphys……？实验室跳闸了？”我自己恐惧的声音，抖得不成样子，“还有，多久才能……恢复电力啊……”  
不是关灯而是没电了吗？喔……我想起来了，是那一次在我最怕黑的时间段里发生的事情了吧……  
身体还在不断的发着抖，在黑暗中等待了一段不算短的时间灯光才重新亮起。  
……垃圾袋快过来了吧？  
“孩子，没有被吓到吧？刚刚断电……”然后，他看到缩在角落的我吃了一惊，“孩子？！喔……抱歉，我不知道你这么怕黑。我真该更早去换保险丝的。”  
是啊，他没有第一时间去修复。只是因为懒。  
“你明明说过……”我的语气由恐惧转化为愤怒，似乎想通通抱怨出来。  
不，这垃圾袋什么都没说过。向我承诺的是那个Sans。  
“……”然后，我沉默了。我记得自己的确是在这个时候才意识到的……那个假说可能是真的。  
“说过……孩子？我说过什么？”  
先前的愤怒一扫而空，转而被不安感所代替。  
“……没有…是我记错了。”  
每个Sans都是不同的，只有那个Sans是唯一的。  
“我得继续背这些关于时间的学说了……”我想一个人待一会儿，“Sans，我不想分心。所以……能不能……？”  
我需要独自冷静下来好好想想……如果他真的还在那里，我要怎么办？  
毕竟……不断轮回是对我企图早登极乐的惩罚，可那个Sans什么都没有做错……  
他没有被困在那里的理由。  
……  
对……我还得……加倍努力……  
……

当我再次睁眼时，我透过山顶的洞口看见了万里无云的晴空中飞过一群白鸽，也透过身上的衣物感受到身下茁壮生长的花丛的柔软。  
都是看腻了的场景，我一点也不想起身。大概在刚才的清明梦中看到开灯的那一瞬间，世界的重置就已经完成了。  
很累，想好好睡一觉。即使我知道没用。  
在梦境里也只有不断战斗的场面或者无尽的黑暗。往往一觉醒来，精神会比入睡时更加疲乏。就算运气不错梦到了昔日美好的经历，也只会让我在醒来之后更加消极地面对现状而已。  
况且，Toriel马上就会到这里来。她会发现我，然后继续重蹈覆辙。  
“哈……哈……哈哈哈……”

多棒啊。百花齐放，百鸟争鸣……  
真希望……能在这样一个日子里，堕入地狱被业火焚烧殆尽直至万劫不复啊……  
那将是多么美好的一天……

【END】


	10. Chapter 10

《GE并非本意》这巨坑到这里就正式完结了，之后再把最后的《伪善并非本意》写了，整个“并非本意系列”就完结了。19w字……再算上还没有开坑的伪善，这个系列理论上是要破20w字的23333  
~\\(≧▽≦)/~感谢大家的支持！没有你们，我一个人是绝对写不了那么久不弃坑的♪(^∇^*)

一些小问题的解释：  
死亡的怪物不能被重置状态，没有被save并不是因为决心不足，而是世界已经开始错乱了。最初Frisk的死亡是会被Flowey记住的，后来不行了也是因为世界错乱。真刀和蜗牛派的位置改变也说明了这一点。  
其实，哪怕是主角自认为的“一周目”，也有一些错乱的地方。比如第一周目见到Sans时就觉得他的声音是“熟悉又陌生”的，比如雪域第一个存档点之前不会刷怪，比如祂自己在多周目后所说的“我只是还没准备好来担起这些责任”在一周目的回音花“录音”里就出现了。说明在这之前已经进行过多周目屠杀，存档清洗也进行了至少一次。

【假装是设定补充】  
本文主要描写在这一周目运气比较差，存档清洗不够彻底所以想起来了上次存档清洗之前的事。  
下一次存档清洗对主角来说只会带来暂时的乐趣，忘记一切，包括虚无空间中的那个sans。把已经进行过千百遍的事情当做第一次。  
或许，下一次在主角临近崩溃时最先发现的不是Flowey，而是羊爸羊妈，骨兄弟，怪物小孩，小幽灵之类的可以暂时拯救主角心灵的怪物。从而避免了大屠杀。或许，历史还是惊人的相似。或许，下一次的存档清洗也并不彻底，主角还要继续痛苦着等待再下一次。  
当然，永远都不会再有下一次的存档清洗这种最糟的情况会发生也说不定。  
让主角永远痛苦下去吧。幸福安心委员会的歌词说得好啊，感受到幸福可是义务哟！不过有一句不对，不幸福就去死？不不不……看看主角吧，会生不如死的。

不看番外的吧友们接受这些设定就可以视为文完全结束了，还打算等并非本意系列最后一篇R18G【重点是血腥暴力不是H】番外开坑的吧友……请忘了上述的假设定补充并看楼下【喂！】

【尾声】

【*照片的背后，写着密密麻麻的文字。】

Sans，我觉得你会先看到这些信息。这是我能想到的唯一办法了，这张本来就不应该存在的照片既然本身就拥有穿越时空的能力，我就只能把希望都托付在它身上了。虽然谁也不知道我希望看到这些信息的人什么时候才能收到碰巧看到它，但总归还是有可能的，不是吗？所以……请把它们留下来，好吗？这对所有人都好。

那么，如果你不是Sans，同时又看到了这些信息……Frisk，我有话对你说。保持冷静，看完之前不要急着否定，好吗？  
首先……我不知道要怎样表述才能让这个消息更容易接受……我还是直说吧。我就是你，Frisk。我是过去的你。  
你一定会觉得无法接受。已经已经在怀疑这一切的真实性了吧？旁边就有笔，你可以对比一下字迹。不要怀疑了，这些看起来丑得不堪入目的字就是我们自己的。毕竟，你一直在忙着其 他 事，已经很久没有拿过笔了，不是吗？我是上一次或者更早的重置之前的Frisk。准确的说，是存档清洗。  
你现在应该已经明白这一切是真的了，但依旧无法接受，对吧？因为如果一切属实，那就证明你无法记住所有事。事实就是如此，我们真的记不住所有事。Gaster对你有故意手误过吗？在你们关于时间线跳动影响力分级的时候，他总是把五个手误成六个对吧？因为你们所能感受到的的确不一样。他目睹了Frisk一次又一次地经历存档清洗。你一定觉得存档清洗是好事。确实，它能够洗去你的记忆。但它修复了你反复努力带来的变数你也毫无察觉。  
放弃吧。  
第一次坠落下来的时候，在你的记忆里你的头发是多长？我是齐耳短发，你的印象应该有所不同吧？你还记得你是什么时候坠落到这里的吗？11岁，对吗？这一点我们都一样。不谈心理年龄，现在我们的生理年龄呢？我们都知道要怎样做才可以获得十分钟的成长时间，计算一下，身体年龄真的能对的上号吗？你一定经历了比你想象中更多的年月，因为存档清洗不记得了而已。每一次在那黑暗中度过的十分钟没有任何人会还给你，那些生命力会用于修复这个不真实的世界。  
Gaster是因为对世界做了过多的干涉被世界驱逐的？拜托，世界是没有意识的。是他的实验把这个世界搞得残破不堪几近崩溃，才不得不做出牺牲到世界之外补救让这里恢复正常。而我们，Frisk，就是因为正好达标而未经允许被作为“防止世界再次崩坏的保险丝”的牺牲品。我曾经跟你一样，坚信着不断努力下去总能够撑到世界崩溃，但这一天永远也不会到来。  
放弃吧，会轻松很多的。  
更何况你一直努力的目的又是什么呢？你自己心里是清楚的，Chara根本就不可能被拯救，也只是在最后理解你一下，而不会记住任何事。

【*之后是用颜色不同的笔写的，似乎是追加内容】

Blooky事也不会有结果的。

那个Sans是不存在的。

Asriel是来不及跟新躯体融合的。

Flowey不会跟你成为朋友的。


End file.
